Family Ties
by JimJamJammyDodger
Summary: Mike Warren has been assigned to investigate Briggs secretly, but is having little to no luck. Meanwhile, Briggs sends Mike on an undercover mission that has him meet a girl that may prove to be a helpful adversary in his investigations. Will this girl help him out or will she tell Briggs? Kind of an iffy summary, but just read it and find out. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! This is a fic that I've been writing down in my head, but never really wrote it down. But now I have, so I hope you like it, and I hope that it does this amazing show justice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the original characters. Though, I would not object to owning Aaron Tveit...**

"Mikey!" A voice boomed into Mike's room, startling him awake. Through his sleepy gaze, he saw Briggs standing in the doorway. "Come on, sleeping beauty, we got work to do." He encouraged before disappearing down the hall again. With a grunt, Mike let his head fall back on his all too comfortable pillow, and happened to glance at his alarm clock. It was 6:00 a.m. Today was supposed to be his day-off.

However, he was not one to argue with authority. Begrudgingly, he pushed himself out of bed, quickly and almost automatically made his bed military style, and threw on a navy blue tank top and jeans. It had been about a month since he had first moved into Graceland, a place where FBI, Customs, and DEA agents live. Originally, he had requested to be placed in Quantico, but then last minute was shipped to the West Coast.

Mike glanced in the mirror just to see if he was a total mess. His short blonde hair was just a bit awry, which was abnormal since Mike kept it looking professional all the time. A couple of bags had formed under his blue eyes that matched the ocean just outside his window, mysterious and fathomless. Probably from doing late night research on Briggs again. Ever since being assigned to investigate his training officer at Graceland, Mike had been working tirelessly, tracking his credit cards, and even digging into his past investigations that he had lead. But of course, Briggs couldn't know about any of it, so it all had to be done in secret, meaning late at night. Deciding that he looked good enough for the time being, Mike Warren strolled out of his room, and made his way down to the kitchen.

Paul Briggs was sitting at the dining room table, eating half of an orange and oatmeal, while Johnny, who was seated in the seat across from him, was explaining, well, more like bragging, about a girl he had just hooked up with the night before. Mike couldn't help but smile. There was always two things on Johnny's mind, and everyone in Graceland was convinced that he couldn't think of anything else: Girls and work, but most of the time, girls.

Quietly, he made his way to the fridge to get some orange juice, when Johnny stopped his story to see who was moving about. "Hey, yo, Mikey! You sleep well, bro?" He greeted a little too cheerfully.

"Why don't you ask me that after I've had a chance to wake up." Mike responded, sipping on the orange juice, and making his way to the table.

"Aw, what's the matter, sunshine?" Briggs teased. "Too much booze, and not enough snooze?"

"I didn't drink that much." Mike defended, recalling the night before when the group had gone down to their favorite bar, The Drop. "Besides, it was my understanding that I had the day-off today."

"Yeah, well, something important just came up." Briggs said, sitting forward in his chair and leaning his elbows on the table. "Last night, an important contact came into town."

"A contact? Meaning a dealer?" Mike reasoned, already thinking of a million different possibilities for a cover.

Briggs shrugged his muscular shoulders. "Not exactly. Let's just say, she knows a lot about many different operations going on, and we just happen to be on a friendly basis with her."

Mike's eyebrows twitched. "She?"

"Yeah, and she's a real hot one, too." Johnny chided, biting into his breakfast burrito.

"And by 'hot', I hope you mean she's a spit-fire." Briggs said, giving Johnny one of his infamous secret looks. Johnny avoided his gaze. "Because there is no doubt, Mike, she will talk circles around you like a merry-go-round at Disneyland."

"So, what exactly are talking here?" Mike asked, also leaning forward in his chair.

"Very basic exchange." Briggs answered. "Your job will be to establish contact with her, and see if you can gain some insight on the Heraldo case. I assume you read that report." Mike nodded. Heraldo Monterro was a minor drug lord in the area, but was gaining fame and fortune fast. The FBI was keeping close tabs on him. Mike had read the report forward and backward, like he had for any other case. "We'll be listening in on the whole thing, no guns, no handcuffs, just information. Got it?"

Mike nodded again. "Sounds easy enough." He stood up to return the orange juice to the fridge. Unknown to him, Johnny and Briggs exchanged knowing looks.

**REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY! I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow. Tell me what you think or what you think will happen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! This chapter is a bit longer. But whatever. Oh and by the way, I do not speak Spanish, so the little Spanish bits that are in here, I apologize if they are spelt wrong, or not the right tense or whatever. I took French in high school, so I was completely lost. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Graceland, nor do I own the characters, or the actors. Which is a shame really...**

Mike walked along the boardwalk, nearing the small cafe, where he was told "she" would be. Jenny, he was told her name was. And apparently, she was a real sharp one, so Mike had to be careful how to approach this. Taking a deep sigh, and remembering what Johnny and Briggs had told him, he slipped into his character.

The cafe called the Sun's Basket, was mostly an outdoor restaurant. Tables with orange and yellow umbrellas hovering over them were lined on both sides of the boardwalk, and was already busy with tourists and surfers. Mike scanned the tables for Jenny, based on a description told by Briggs. Finally, he saw her.

Jenny was sitting in a table closest to the beach, and was reading a book. She was exactly how Briggs had described her. Her long dirty blonde hair was pulled over one shoulder and flowed past her shoulders and nearly touched the table she lent over. Her skin was just the slightest bit sun-kissed, but looked darker due to the bright yellow halter top she was wearing. She wore jean shorts with built in holes on the legs, and plain black flip flops on her feet.

Mike made a beeline towards her table, and as he did, the waiter brought her plate to her, giving him a better look at her face. She had delicate features, her blue eyes were wild and sparkling. As the waiter set down her plate, of what looked like a breakfast burrito, bacon and eggs, and a piece of toast, she smiled sweetly at him, flashing her all too perfect teeth.

"Muchos gracias, compadre," She thanked the waiter, then turned to her breakfast in front of her. It didn't appear that she noticed Mike's fast approach, for she was too busy admiring the large amounts in front of her. She picked up her breakfast burrito, and was about to take a bite, when Mike sat down casually in the chair across from her, trying to make it look like they had planned to meet.

Jenny eyed the strange guy, her mouth still open in anticipation for the burrito. Her perfect eyebrows knit together in perplexion.

"Hello, Jenny," Mike greeted with a smirk, acting like he oozed confidence.

Jenny closed her mouth, and lowered her burrito. "Hi," She greeted carefully. "Look, you're hot and all, but as you can see, I was just about to make out with this gorgeous burrito, so if you could be so kind as to vaminos in the opposite direction, that would be swell." Then Jenny went to take a big bite of the burrito, trying to give the hint that she was done talking.

Mike snickered. "Yeah, Mr. Paul said you liked your food." Briggs had told Mike to refer to him as Mr. Paul, being as that was his cover.

Jenny stopped mid-bite and stared at Mike. Slowly, she lowered the burrito and swallowed thickly. "Mr. Paul, huh?" She said. Mike could see the realization in her eyes. "You work for Paul, then?"

"Indeed, I am. I'm one of his newer recruits. As you can see, he wasn't able to make today, so..."

Then, Jenny tilted her head to the side. "Really?" She asked. "I just spoke with him yesterday and he told me that he would for sure be here, no matter what."

Inside, Mike felt cornered, and a bit panicked. But he remained calm, his smart brain working lightening quick. He glanced around to make sure no one was listening in, and leaned forward. Jenny did the same, eager to hear what this guy had to say. "Well, you know Mr. Paul, being head of the operations out here," Mike started to explain. "Someone tipped him off about a spy in the works, so he had to go and see to it that he was under the radar for a bit, you know."

"Oh, I see," Jenny leaned back in her chair, smiling, her right hand subconsciously reaching up for the charm necklace hanging from her neck. "That's very clever, well done." She muttered, looking the guy over one more time. He was a very handsome guy, his chiseled features made him look much older than what he probably was. But then her eyes fell to his neck, where a shark tooth hung on a chain. _Gotcha!_ She thought. "So they start you early now, don't they? How old are you? 16?" Jenny smiled.

Mike chuckled slightly, "I'm old enough to get the job done. I'm Mike, by the way." He held out his hand for her to shake.

His hands were surprisingly soft, yet firm. Her hands felt smooth, and careful. "Nice to meet you." She said. "But I was under the assumption that this was an exchange. Meaning I give you something, you give me something back. Did you bring it?"

He nodded and kicked the backpack he had placed underneath the table over to her. She went to place it in her lap and opened the main pocket. "Oh, yes!" She squealed, reaching in and grabbing a package of Oreos. Mike tried his best to hide his surprise. Briggs had told him that there were cookies in the backpack, but he just assumed that it was code word for some drug. "Oh, he sure knows what I like." She remarked before putting the cookies back in the bag, and placing it underneath her chair. "So, what does _Mr. Paul_ want to know?" She asked, saying "Mr. Paul" as if it was a new word she learned.

"Word is you've got some intel on the Heraldo business." He responded.

"Ha, Monterro," She glanced down, smiling. "He's still worried about that useless son of a fleabag?"

"He's interested."

"Well, I haven't heard much on the Heraldo front. Mostly because I've had my hands in other people's pockets lately. I'm surprised that he didn't ask you about Fernandez, or Viktor, as they are planning on shutting down his operation." Jenny locked eye contact with Mike, studying every twitch, also making Mike feel even more cornered. Briggs had never mentioned any of those guys in his briefing. _Be cool, Mike, just go with it._

"Those guys?" He scoffed. "Please, he's not worried about them. Fernandez is too unorganzied, and Viktor just doesn't know how to lead anything, much less an attack on Mr. Paul's guys."

He had barely even flinched. Jenny was very impressed. "But what about that one hit man in Pedro's outfit? He's a pretty fair threat." She just had to keep testing him. The guy was so smart, it was just impossible to resist.

"Yeah, but come on, the guy's not conspicuous at all. It's not that hard to track him down. In fact, we've got a couple guys hot on his trail right now."

There was a moment of silence. Jenny still studied Mike with her cold blue eyes. He did his best to keep his cover, even though, he was pretty sure she could see right through him. Suddenly, she broke into a huge smile and laughed. Mike didn't even try to hide his confusion. "I gotta hand it to you, man," She said. "You are really good under pressure. I mean, really good."

"I'm sorry?" He asked, momentarily forgetting about his cover.

"Let me guess, Paulie breifed you just over your breakfast table, huh? Not a lot of information, but you had to hold your own. I tell ya, not many of your guys can do that. You ought to be congratulated." For once, Mike was at a loss for words. What was she talking about? "Paulie, where did you find this guy?" She asked, loudly, as if speaking into a microphone. "And can I borrow him for the weekend?"

"Look, I'm not sure-"

"Oh, come on," Jenny reached across the table and cupped his shark tooth necklace in her hand. "A necklace transmitter? I taught him that." She yanked on the chain, and it snapped off of his neck before he could even blink. Jenny held the tooth up close to her mouth and spoke into it. "Paulie, come on out. You don't want me to come in there after you. Again. Remember what happened last time? Don't think I won't, Paulie."

"How many times have I asked you to stop calling me that?" A voice from behind her said. She turned and saw Briggs standing there with his arms crossed.

Jenny smiled. "And how many times have I asked you to stop sending me newbies? Come here." She flung herself into his arms, and embraced him into a back breaking hug. Mike just sat there, his jaw hanging open and his eyebrows arched in confusion. Jenny placed a kiss on Briggs' cheek and then, broke off the embrace. "I've missed you."

"Not as much as I have missed you, Jennster." He smiled, playfully ruffling her hair.

Johnny appeared from behind Briggs. "Hey, there, chica," He greeted, in his usual suave manner.

"Hey, Johnny."

"Don't suppose I get a hug, too?"

"Not on your life, kid." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, girl, what's wrong with a hug?" He pouted, holding out his hands.

"I know better. Two words: Wandering hands."

"Yeah, even after I threatened to shoot him between the eyes." Briggs chuckled.

"Hey, when there's an ass that needs grabbing, I just gotta go for it, ya know?" Johnny defended, which made him receive a punch in the chest from Briggs.

Rolling her eyes again, Jenny turned back to the confused Mike, who was just silently watching everything. "And then, there's you, Mike." She said, smiling sweetly. "Now, honestly, I don't get impressed very often, but you really impressed me. Not to mention, you are easy on the eyes. How about I buy you a drink sometime?"

"Um, maybe later," Mike said, finally snapping out of his confusion. He stood up to join the rest of the group.

"Is that a promise?" Jenny asked, winking.

Briggs came up behind her, and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Down girl. Sorry, Mikey, but the thing about Jenny is she is relentless. Once she likes something, there's no pulling her back."

"You jealous, Paulie?" She looked up at him innocently.

"Oh, not even a little." He answered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, who are you?" Mike finally asked.

Jenny slapped Briggs in the stomach, making him grunt in the process. "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Mike was getting very frustrated. Briggs kept a lot of things to himself, but when he was practically dangling it in front of Mike's face, it was just annoying.

"Well, if I told him, then it wouldn't have been a surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Now, don't be mean, Paulie. Can't you see your freaking him out?" Jenny held out her hand. "The name is Jenny Briggs."

Mike took her hand and nodded slightly, still slightly confused. "Briggs? So, what? You're his wife or something?"

Both Briggs and Jenny laughed. "Being married to that guy?" Jenny snickered. "Oh, I do dearly pity the fool."

"Well, then, what?" Mike asked, tired of the games.

"I'm not his wife." Jenny said plainly. "I'm his sister."


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLY COW! You guys are all amazing! 9 followers and 3 reviews?! Ugh, I love you. You have no idea how happy you all make me. Well, here's the next chapter.**

**Oh, and just a head's up, I may not be able to update this everyday. I'll try, but I have college to prepare for in the fall, so it may be sparatic, but I shall do my best. Just for you guys.**

**Keep those reviews coming! Tell me your thoughts, good or bad, predictions, or suggestions! I love feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm in college.**

Jenny, Briggs, Johnny, and Mike all went back to Graceland, much to Mike's surprise, since he was told that no one was to ever find out about their location. But here Jenny was, walking around the place, as if she had been there before. She never needed to be told where the bathroom was, or where the silverware were. She just knew. She even knew that Lauren had been reassigned to a different location. Not to mention, she seemed to be best buddies with practically everyone in the house.

Jenny greeted Charlie, Paige, and Jakes, as if they were at a high school reunion. She would ask about their investigations, and they would tell her all the details of their cases, even things Mike didn't know about. They even had some inside jokes. Mike was just getting more confused by the minute.

"So, is anyone going to tell me what's going on here?" Mike finally asked, after they just laughed about Jakes accidentally punching Jenny in the stomach when he was new. All heads turned towards him, as if they had just remembered that he was there.

"I suppose you do deserve an explanation of some sort," Jenny nodded, walking over to Mike's side, who was leaning against the wall, as they were all crowded around the island in the kitchen. "But you're pretty smart, Mike. I'll let you take a guess. Who do you think I am?" She raised a teasing eyebrow, like she was giving him permission to look her over.

Mike looked more closely at her. This was one part of his training that he was actually good at; reading people. Like he had noticed before, her skin was only slightly sun-kissed, so she didn't spend much time outside. Therefore, she had an indoor job. There were slight wrinkles around her eyes, as if she spent a lot of time squinting, meaning she wore glasses or needed contacts, possibly had a desk job, or at least a job that required looking at a computer screen. It was possible that she was an agent, but her arm muscles were not as sturdy, in fact, it hardly looked as if she had much arm muscles at all. Most agents have the slightest bit of upper arm muscle, mainly because it's easier holding a gun for long periods of time. But it was obvious from her conversations with the others, that she was very knowledgeable with federal operations. The eye wrinkles, vast knowledge of federal investigations, that could only lead to a couple jobs. "You're a technical analyst." Mike finally announced, earning a smile from Jenny.

She looked over to the others, who were nodding in amazement. "So, you're not just a pretty face after all." Jenny remarked. "You are correct, surprisingly. I know, I don't look like your stereotypical computer nerd. Mostly, because I don't wear braces, nor do I read comic books on a regular basis. But you did leave out one detail." Mike looked at her perplexedly. "I am not just a technical analyst. I'm _the_ technical analyst."

This brought many snickers and nods from the rest of the group. "Yeah, man," Johnny spoke up. "She's crazy with the keyboard."

"I think I can manage this, thanks Johnny." Jenny said, not even looking over at him. Mike felt as though, he was in for some sort of lecture. "Alright, there isn't anything that I can't find out through my computer skills. I've been more of a freelance agent lately, meaning that I'm only called when there's a real problem and they need my help. But still, I'm a federal agent, so I have access to most things."

"So then, how do you even know about this place?" Mike questioned. "Even certain FBI agents don't even know about this."

Her perfectly plucked eyebrows raised slightly, seeing a challenge. "Well, my big bro over there has always been interested in cop shows and that sorta thing. We used to play it all the time as kids. So, it was no surprise that he got into the FBI and all that, and eventually after some soul searching, I decided to join the Bureau, too. And with my vast skills in the techno world, I was able to see where he went and which investigations he was on. Because as I'm sure you already know, Paulie's not one to necessarily keep in touch, even with family. When he got assigned to Graceland, he completely stopped all communication with me, so, after some intense digging, I was able to track him down. Now, whenever I'm in the neighborhood, I stop by. Because, someone's gotta keep an eye on the little rascal."

She walked over to Briggs, and ruffled his short brown hair, earning a couple snickers from the group. Mike felt like letting out a few chuckles himself. Briggs was this tough guy, head of the house type figure. But with his little sister around, he seemed less boss-like and more human. "In other words, don't get on her bad side." Briggs warned Mike.

"Yeah, don't mess with me, newbie," She agreed, making her way back over to Mike. "Because I promise you, no matter where you go, or what you do, I will track your ass down and give you hell. Got it?" Her eyes locked on Mike's, who was a bit speechless.

"Yes, ma'am," He replied flatly.

Then, Jenny broke into a wide smile. "Good." She squealed, before turning on her heels and disappearing into the hall, no doubt to go to her room or rather Lauren's old room.

Mike looked to the rest of the gang, who were all staring at him with smirks on their faces. Evidently, they had been through the same thing. "She's real sweetheart, isn't she?" Charlie smiled.

"Yeah, real sweet." Mike sighed, sinking into one of the chairs in the dining area.

"Buck up, Levi," Jakes encouraged, in his usual reggae type style. "She's just testing you. Did the same to nearly everyone else."

"Yeah, except when she did it to me, I pulled a gun on her," Paige admitted, chewing on some pretzels. "You handled it better than I did." She then walked down the hall, saying that she had to go make a few phone calls.

Soon, everyone went back to their business, leaving just Briggs and Mike in the kitchen. "You could've at least warned me that she was your sister, you know." Mike said.

Briggs walked to the beer cooler, and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Yeah, but you needed a bit of an initiation, and Jenn's the perfect person to give it to you." He explained, while searching the cupboards for a wine glass.

Mike tried to hide his disapproval of him drinking at ten in the morning, although that was nothing out of the ordinary. "Well, one thing's for sure, you have one hell of a little sister." He chuckled.

"I know, try growing up with her," Briggs joked. "Now, you get the rest of your day off. Make it count." With a wink, he waltzed back to his room, leaving Mike alone with his thoughts.

This was one curve he did not expect to be thrown at him. Sure, Briggs was a walking surprise, but his sister? And not just his sister, his watching-every-move-that-you-make little sister. Then, a thought dawned on him, that caused him to audibly gasp. What if she finds out about his investigation on Briggs? Would she tell her brother? Would she try and stop Mike? Would she do anything at all? Mike sighed heavily, and ran his hands through his thick blonde hair. What was he supposed to do now?

Mike reached into his pocket, and produced his phone. He dialed a number, and lifted the phone to his ear.

It rang twice, before a female voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Yeah, it's Agent Mike Warren speaking." He spoke. "Can I talk to Juan?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all my lovelies! So this is a bit of a shorter chapter, and it's kind of a filler. But I hope you like it just the same! **

**A big shout-out to all those who have sent me reviews! You are all amazing and I appreciate your feedback so much! I could always use more, so don't be shy! Tell me what you love/hate or what you think may happen! It makes me so happy when I have a new review. **

**Disclaimer: There is nothing that I own. But I do pray for the day that I own Sir Aaron Tveit...**

"His sister?" Juan gasped as he and Mike sat in a small coffee shop. They had agreed to meet in a neighboring town, in order to avoid accidentally running into any of the other agents in Graceland. Juan was the head officer of Mike's investigation on Briggs, who was posing as his psychologist for anyone on the outside. He was the guy to talk to when Mike was in a jam, or needed advice. "Well, that's something that could get them both in trouble for sure." He said.

"Yeah, but if we go in there and arrest them, or even confront them, they'll know someone tipped the Bureau off." Mike reasoned. "What am I supposed to do?"

Juan considered this. "And you say that she's able to find anything through the computer?"

"I am convinced that she can literally find a needle in the technical haystack." Mike sighed.

His fake psychologist nodded. "Well, I suppose there's only one thing to do. Play it out."

"What?" Mike nearly did a spit-take with his smoothie.

"You said it yourself, if the Bureau gets involved, then it will blow our cover."

"But if we just leave it be, then she'll eventually find out, and we run the risk of Briggs finding out."

"We don't have much of a choice, now do we?" Juan argued. "Look, the best thing that we can do right now is to just ride it out. His sister may or may not find out. Your job is just to take it as it comes. Don't try to deny it unless she confronts you. If it all goes south, then we'll have no choice, but to convene."

Mike sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair. He knew that Juan was right, but it just didn't seem good enough, especially when it comes to Briggs. He started to chuckle. "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end badly?"

The meeting ended shortly after that, and Mike took the bus back. While on the bus, he placed his ear buds in his ears, and started playing some of the Spanish lessons that he was required to learn. He was a quick learner, but he was still very rusty. While he listened intently to the many phrases and tenses of Spanish, he couldn't help, but think of his next move. Jenny probably wouldn't dig into his past unless he gave her a reason to. Probably. He had to be cool, like what he and Juan had agreed on. If he did or said anything out of the ordinary, it would tip her off.

He glanced down at his watch, seeing that it was 10:30 in the morning. Well, at least, he could go home to a mostly empty house. Most everyone would be busy working on their own investigations, or, in Johnny's case, out surfing. He got off the bus, and walked along the beach. It was necessarily the fastest way, but it was his favorite route, as it was the most beautiful.

Finally, Mike made it to Graceland, and climbed his way up the stairs. "Es muy bonito por fuera," Mike said out loud, as he made his way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"De hecho, es. Pero entonces, ¿qué se puede esperar de California?" A voice answered in the living room area, and nearly making Mike inhale his water. He looked and saw that Jenny was lying on the couch across the room from him, lazily glazing over a gossip magazine.

"Oh, hey, Jenny," Mike exhaled, a small, yet nervous smile forming over his lips. "Sorry, you scared me."

"Yeah, I tend to have that effect on people," She nodded, placing the magazine on the coffee table next to her and sitting up. Then, she looked him square in the eye. Mike swallowed back a yelp. "So, what are you doing here, Mikey?"

He paused, not quite sure what she meant. "Uh, well, I live here now..." He answered, knitting his eyebrows together.

"No," She cut him off. Her ice blue eyes chilled his grey-blue ones to the very core. "I mean what are you doing _here_? At Graceland?"

**Cliffhanger! hahaha! I'm so evil! no i'm not. **

**Anyway, I'm sort of stuck as to where to take this, so if you could let me know what you think should happen in the future, or what you want, please let me know! **

**Until the next time I update! Stay beautiful, my friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my sweets! I'm sorry that this took a bit to update. My schedule is a bit wacko this week. This is another short chapter that I divided after deciding that the next chapter was getting too long. I hope you like!**

**And thank you thank you thank you thank you to all those who have reviewed! You are all amazing, and I love you so much!**

**Can't wait for tonight's episode!**

**Disclaimer: FOR THE LOVE AARON TVEIT'S ASS, I DON'T OWN A THING!**

Mike felt like screaming, and running, but his body would not move. _Goodbye, Graceland._ He thought. "I'm not sure what you mean?" He said, trying to play it off.

Jenny regarded the handsome man before her. She detected a hint of panic when she confronted him, but it was gone in a blink of an eye, figuratively and literally. "I think you do," She said quietly. With a sigh, she stood up and began to pace a bit. "See, I was in Paulie's room, and wasn't it lucky that your file was laying on his desk? So, naturally, me being a curious mind, I looked it over. Very impressive, by the way. Ranked number 1 in your whole class." Mike felt himself shrink, the more she spoke. "And then I see that you put in a request to go to D.C., and instead, you're here. Now, I don't know how everything works at the top of the food chain, but if a number 1 rank requested to be placed somewhere, then I would see to it that he got what he wanted. He worked enough for it, why not? But then, they do the exact opposite and send you as far away from DC as possible, without being in Hawaii. To me, that says that they need your skills for something."

Jenny took a breath, and glanced at Mike. He was completely frozen, his chiseled features trying to remain stoic. There was no doubt that he was hiding something, and Jenny couldn't help, but investigate. "From what I know, minus the thing with Lauren a few days ago, Graceland isn't struggling, by any means. Everyone here does a bang-up job, and continues to do it constantly. So why did they need you to come here?" When she finished, she stood within two feet of Mike, staring up at the 6 foot agent.

Mike's mind was racing with many different things to say, and before he even knew what he was saying, he opened his mouth. "You tell me. I'm just as confused as you are. I never asked to be sent here, but to be honest, I'm learning more than all the years in the Academy."

Her eyebrows twitched. "So, you're saying that you have no idea why you are here?" She asked, never breaking eye-contact.

What was with this chick and always staring him down? "Well, they said that they needed to work some things out, before I officially got settled. They thought I could be useful while I'm here, and that's the last I heard."

Jenny regarded him carefully. He seemed honest enough, or maybe she was just distracted by his beautiful blue eyes. She felt like she was staring into the sun. If she looked at them long enough, she would go blind, but they were almost too beautiful not to. "Alright," She conceded. "For some weird-ass reason, I believe you."

Mike wanted to breath out a sigh of relief, but felt that it would probably be too suspicious. Instead, he flashed her a cool smile. "Thanks."

"I don't know. Maybe it's the devilishly handsome features, or those puppy dog eyes, but I'm convinced." She said, walking past him to the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of water. "Look, I'm sorry if I come across as... you know, guard dog-like. I suppose I'm just always looking out for my brother."

"I don't blame you. I'd probably do the same thing if I was in your shoes." He sunk into one of the chairs surrounding the small island in the kitchen, sipping his water nonchalantly, even though he felt like screaming.

Jenny smiled her super model smile, and sipped her water, too. "So, it's my understanding that it's your day off." She remarked, raising her eyebrows, as if to convey a secret message.

"Um, yeah..." He could see where this was going.  
"What do you say we spend a little time getting to know each other?" She asked, sweetly. "It doesn't have to be a date, but I feel like if you knew me better, you wouldn't be so wary of me."

Mike was about to turn her down, when a thought crossed his mind. Maybe if he were to get to know her, she wouldn't keep accusing him of things. After all, sometimes it was best to make good friends with potential threats. "Okay," He agreed. "But this is not a date, got it?"

She flashed him a mischievous smile. "Don't worry, sweet cheeks." She winked. "I'll behave."

He tried to hide a blush, and stood up. "Let me just change into cleaner clothes." After her nodding in permission, he vanished down the hall and up the stairs.

Jenny stared after him, admiring how good his ass looked in the jeans he wore. She chuckled darkly. Maybe she just take him out swimming.

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy! Okay, so first of all, last night's episode... Dear lord! I could not handle the ending. I was on the floor! Mike, stop crying!**

**Anyway, in this chapter, we have a little sibling fighting stuff. This was probably the easiest chapter to write, because I fight with my brother constantly, so I had loads of inspiration. **

**A special shoutout to Sissymac, who was reviewed every single chapter! You are beautiful, hon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to this amazing show that makes me weep.**

Mike and Jenny spent most of the rest of the morning and the afternoon together. Jenny did manage to convince him to go swimming in the ocean, but after he realized that she only did it to see him without a shirt, he quickly decided to suggest renting bikes. She agreed to, and a mere bike ride turned into an intense race. Jenny won, but Mike would claim that he let her win.

As they spent more time together, Mike felt his defenses go down bit by bit. Sure, Jenny was a bit intense, but underneath her tough exterior, she was a fun person. She was a lot like Briggs that way, except Briggs had tougher walls. He really enjoyed their time, even though she flirted with him every chance she got, making him blush.

They eventually made their way back to Graceland, joking and laughing the whole way. "I'm serious," Jenny insisted as they stumbled into the government house. "You have to teach me how to surf sometime."

"Well, once I learn how to stay on the board, I'll let you know." Mike told her. It was true. Johnny and Briggs had made it their goal to make Mike a surfer, and spent all the spare time they had on making it happen. But with Mike being an East Coast guy, surfing didn't necessarily come naturally.

Just then, Briggs rounded the corner, arms folded, and he stepped right in front of them. By the look on his face, he wasn't too happy. "Did you have fun?" He asked coldly.

The stupid grins that were on Jenny's and Mike's face quickly evaporated as Briggs' brown eyes stared them down. "As a matter of fact, we did," Jenny answered, placing her hands on her hips. "Is there a problem?"

Briggs regarded his sister very carefully, as one would watch a time bomb without a visible clock. "Mike, can I have a moment with my sister?" He asked, not breaking eye-contact.

All of sudden, Mike felt like the elephant in the room. He looked over to Jenny, whom nodded, as if to say that things were okay. Then, he silently went to his room.

Once she was sure Mike was gone, Jenny spoke up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell are _you _doing?" Briggs countered.

"I asked you first." She spat back almost child-like.

"Jenny, you told me you were here on official business. Few days in, then you're gone, I think were your exact words."

"And? It's only been a day."

"So, I'm not sure what 'official business' means to you, but to me, it means that you would be working on a case or something. Not frolicking in the meadows with the new guy."

"'Official business' means 'my business', Paul." Jenny walked past him to sit on one of the sofas in the living room. "You're not dad."

"No, and you're not thirteen years old anymore, Jenn," He snapped, following after her. "Why are you here? I mean, truthfully." He had not uncrossed his arms the whole time. Jenny could see the blood vessels thicken as the seconds ticked by.

"I don't need to explain myself to you. I told you, that I would be gone in a few days, and that is a guarantee."

"But why are you here in the first place? What's this official business?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I am actually going to worry about it. You're hanging around my rookie."

"It was his day off!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you told me you had work to do!"

"Paul, will you just chill out? I'm not here to assassinate you, if that's what you're worried about."

"Why won't you tell me why you are here? Just tell me."

Jenny smiled bitterly and shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I don't have to..."

"Just tell me!"

"To check on you! Alright?" Jenny finally snapped. Briggs closed his mouth, as Jenny ran a hand through her hair. "Truth is, I was worried, because I hadn't heard from you in a while, and you never answered my calls or emails." She said in a much quieter tone. "So, I just thought I would spend the weekend here, to keep on eye on you."

Briggs uncrossed his arms and looped his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans. He sighed heavily, looking down at the ground. "I don't need you to check up on me..."

"Oh, don't start that again, Paul!" She cut him off, rolling her eyes.

"You're my _little_ sister. I'm the one who should be checking up on you."

"Yeah, but you don't. Paul, you haven't 'checked up on me' in... a very long time." Jenny started to stand up, her blue eyes ablaze with the fierceness of a tiger. "You don't call. You don't visit. You don't even send me a freakin' text message. The only way for me to see how you're doing is through a lousy computer, after getting past a bunch of firewalls and blocks and federal tags. I'm your_ sister_. I don't deserve to be shut out like the rest of your friends."

"You're not shut out." He said.

"No, you don't speak." She commanded pointing her finger centimeters away from his chest. "Ever since... that situation last year..."

Briggs shook his head, and started to walk away. "No, don't talk about that."

"And why not, Paul?" She challenged. "Because you don't want to remember or you don't want anyone to know?" He stopped in his tracks, but refused to turn around and face her. "These guys, in this house, are your friends. They care about you and look up to you. Hell, that Mike kid held you on a frickin' pedestal. You can't hide from it forever, you know. They deserve to know what happened."

A silence fell over the two of them. Of course, Jenny had plenty more to say, but it was his turn to do the talking. He remained with his back to her, until he slowly turned to face her. He stared into her eyes, thinking how much they looked like their mother's, and how he used to look into those eyes and see nothing but sweet innocence. There was a time when he would tell her everything, and vice versa. He still cared for her, and loved her, but he had grown up now. His problems were a bit more complicated than way back when. Although, every ounce of him wanted to tell her, to have his old sister back, he couldn't bring the words to his mouth.

"Well," He said, breaking the silence. "You got what you came for. I'm fine, as you can see. So, I would appreciate it if you were gone by morning."

And with that, he walked off, neither one of them saying a word.

**Yay! Happy fun times! :)**

**Reviews make Mike's smile wider!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiiii! Your reaction to the last chapter was amazing! I am loving all the reviews that are coming in. You are all my favorite people in the whole world! Well, part of them...**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the late upload. But I had some trouble with this chapter. Let me know what you think anyway. Plus, I need a bit of inspiration. So tell me what you want to see in the future. **

**I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Graceland, the characters, or the insanely attractive cast.**

When he knew it was safe, Mike emerged from his room. The living room was empty, and nothing appeared to be broken. There was no sign of either Briggs or Jenny. He hadn't heard much from their fight, mostly because he was afraid if he did, Jenny would kill him. But he could make out the intensity of their voices. Suddenly, Mike was worried for Jenny.

As he looked out the massive window facing the beach, Mike saw Jenny sitting down by the massive boulders on the shore. He also noticed that she was playing with the shaggy dog that he had met the first day he arrived.

Jenny giggled, rubbing her nose against the dog's wet nose. "You are a silly boy," She squealed, as he tried to chew on her flip flops.

"Careful," Mike said behind her, as she turned to face him. "If he gets a hold of your shoes, he will not give them back in one piece."

Jenny smiled, and threw a stick for the dog. He ran after it, his floppy brown ears hitting his face as he went. Mike sat down next to Jenny, and they were silent for a few minutes, watching the waves roll up on the shore, the water getting teasingly close to them.

"So, you doing alright?" Mike finally asked glancing over at her.

She didn't bring her eyes to his, afraid she would open up her soul to him. Instead, she fixated her eyes on the ocean in front of them. "Yeah," She sighed, her lips in a tight line.

Mike wished he was better at talking with people. He could talk his way out of being shot in the head, sure, but when there is something about talking to people after a big fight that made him feel utterly useless. "Listen," He started slowly. "I'm sorry... if I caused any..."

"Mike," She said, smiling weakly. "That had nothing to do with you, alright?"

"Well, I feel somewhat responsible."

"You did not cause anything." She insisted, glancing at him. "I mean it."

They fell silent again. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, tired of the silence.

Jenny took a deep breath in through her nose, and let it out through her mouth. She could tell him what happened, but that would just lead to tears and ugly things. "Not really." She answered, looking down at her feet.

Mike nodded, sort of glad that she didn't want to talk about it. Then, he placed his hands on his knees and stood up. "Well," He said, holding out his hand for her. "Let's say we get you that drink you wanted."

She glanced up at him. "Mike, I was going to buy you a drink, you know."

"But right now, you're the one that needs it the most." He insisted, wiggling his fingers, and flashing her a dashing smile. "Come on."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Damn puppy eyes." She grunted, begrudgingly taking his hand.

Mike helped her to her feet and they wandered down to the Drop, trying to forget what had happened earlier.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Briggs sat in the living room, channel surfing when Charlie walked in.

"Ok, I need fresh eyes." She announced with a huff, dropping to the couch next to Johnny.

Briggs turned off the TV and waved at Charlie to continue.

"What's going on, girl?" Johnny asked, seeing the file in Charlie's hand.

"K, so I've been working with this guy, Harper, a stupid drunk-ass drug dealer..."

"Wait, he's got a drunk ass? How does that even work?" Johnny asked teasingly, earning a slap from both Charlie and Briggs.

"Anyway," Charlie continued. "I've drop the bust on him tonight, but this guy is smarter than what he looks."

"What do you mean?" Briggs asked, holding out his hand so that she could hand him the file.

She handed it over to him, and continued to explain. "See for yourself. He is never spotted alone. He's either got some big tough guy or a 'girlfriend' around him. If he sees or figures out that he's being hunted he uses the other person as a shield or bait. He's impossible to bust."

"Sounds like you need to become his other person." Briggs suggested.

"Yeah, but by tonight? It's going to take me a while to earn his trust enough to be alone with him." Charlie rubbed her forehead with her hand in frustration.

"But you said you were working with him." Johnny said. "Doesn't that mean that he sorta trusts you?"

"Yeah, but to be his plus one?"

"So, you're saying that he never expressed interest in... a relationship with you?" Briggs asked.

"Well, yeah, but he was just interested in a one night stand. Not a committed relationship."

"There's your answer." Briggs shrugged, and placed the file on the coffee table. "Offer him a one nigh package deal. Except, instead of ending it with orgasms, end it with handcuffs."

"Kinky." Johnny commented almost to himself.

"But he'll make me take off any jewelry right from the start of the night. So a necklace mic, or a watch transmitter will be useless."

Briggs considered this. "Sounds like we need to go old fashioned. We go by visuals." He got his phone out of his pocket, and texted Mike. _Come back to the house in twenty minutes. Important._

He had a plan. Little did he know that Mike was with Jenny, and that Jenny would be an important part of that night's bust.

**Foreshadowww!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh, I am so sorry for how long it took me to post this. It was a real bugger to go through and edit, because this is a very long chapter. But I also really, really like this chapter. **

**And my God guys, the reviews that you are all sending me make me happier than words in the English language can describe. I am so glad that you are all loving the story and inspire me so much. Thank you thank you thank you! **

**Ok, so don't hate me for the lateness, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: This show is too great for a dumb American girl like me to possess. It belongs to more worthy hands. **

Mike and Jenny sat at the bar, pretending to make conversation, when Charlie walked in.

It had not been easy getting Briggs to let Jenny in on the bust. It involved much arguments, and many compromises, but eventually, she convinced him to get on the action.

Charlie glanced around the bar, her eyes lingered on Jenny's, giving her a very subtle nod. Then, she saw Harper sitting at one of the tables in the back, and made her way to him.

Jenny smiled as she saw that Charlie went with the dress that she picked out for her. She wore a light red sleeveless dress, the neckline swooped down to just above her cleavage. Black buttons trailed down to her waist, where a white thick belt looped tightly around her. She looked amazing for her fake date.

"Charlie Brown has entered the crow's nest." Jenny spoke into her bracelet, in the most natural way possible.

"Really?" Mike asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"What?" She shrugged innocently. "Don't you use secret code words?"

"Not like that." He said, turning in the stool to face her. "Is she with him now?"

Jenny looked over his shoulder. She saw that Charlie was just sitting down with Harper, a shady looking grease monkey. Charlie sat facing Jenny, and Harper had his back to her, giving her an up close and personal look at his slicked back hair, like he was in a bad 80's movie. "Yeah, she's about three tables behind you." Jenny confirmed. "You didn't tell me that her boyfriend was a real sleaze ball."

"How can you tell he's a sleaze?"

She nodded over in his direction. "Without making it to obvious, see for yourself."

Mike turned in his stool, taking a big sip of his beer, while simultaneously glancing over at Charlie's table. Jenny was right. By the obvious amount of gel that the man put in his hair, it was a wonder that he ever got a girl to even talk to him. He set the beer down, exhaling dramatically.

"Easy there, tiger." Jenny warned with a smile.

"You're right, though." Mike smiled back. "That guy is the definition of sleaze."

They made small talk for a bit, while Jenny watched Charlie and Harper closely. The two of them seemed to behaving as if they were constructing a business deal. Charlie didn't play with her hair flirtatiously. Harper didn't try to touch her arm. They hardly even cracked a smile. For some reason, Charlie seemed to be more nervous than anything, for she kept glancing at Jenny. Something was up, but Jenny didn't know what.

Suddenly, as if he was fed up with Charlie's far off glances, Harper started to turn to see who she was looking at.

Jenny straightened up and thought quickly. "Mike?" She said swiftly. "Touch my leg."

Mike nearly choked on his beer. "Excuse me?"

"Trust me. Touch my leg."

Hesitantly, he brushed his fingers on Jenny's knee gently. Jenny smiled brightly. "Good," Jenny complimented, glancing back towards Harper, who was now looking nearly in their direction. They needed something more. "Now, I'm going to laugh as if you said something really funny." Without hesitation, she threw her head back and giggled probably the most girly giggle in the history of giggles. Mike really hoped this was for the investigation. But as annoying as her fake laugh was, he had to admit it was kind of contagious, for he found himself grinning a dopey grin.

Jenny dialed down her laughter, as she looked over to Harper, finding that he had turned back around. Instantly, she cleared her throat and dropped the act. "Thank you." She sighed, taking a swig of her cocktail.

"I sincerely hope that was a cover."

"What? That laugh?" Mike nodded. Jenny waved her hand. "Please, I've been around guys enough to know a turn-off or two."

"So, is that your way of telling me to leave?" Mike joked.

She looked over at the odd couple, and saw Harper signaling the waitress for the check. "Not without me." She winked, downing the last of her drink. "Pay the tab. We're taking a walk." She explained the situation into her bracelet transmitter for whoever was listening, as Mike laid a twenty down on the bar.

As he turned, he felt Jenny's hand slip in his. He looked down at their entwined hands and then at her. "Lead the way." She winked.

Mike tried to hide the fresh coat of pink seeping into his cheeks, and did as he was told. The two of them moved out to the sidewalk, where Jenny pulled Mike's arm over her shoulder.

"You know," He grinned as they continued to walk in the night. "You play the part of 'girlfriend' incredibly well."

"Well, did you think you're my first?" Jenny snorted. "Believe me, sweet cheeks, I'm no amateur." She grinned widely, and waggled her eyebrows. They passed by a dark alleyway, and Jenny pulled them down it. "Now, we'll just have to wait until Charlie leaves the bar." She said, peeking around the corner and eying the entrance to the bar.

Mike also peeked, and produced his gun.

As he cocked it, Jenny's eyes widened. "What are you doing? Put that away!" She whispered incredulously.

"What?" Mike shrugged.

"If anyone sees this, they'll call the cops, and I'd like to see you try and explain this to the local authorities." She explained, while pushing the gun down.

"What about making the bust?" He protested, as she swiped the gun from his hand and placed it in his jacket pocket.

She peeked around the corner, making sure they didn't miss them. "Wait until the signal before you start waving your gun around, Rambo." Then she signaled for him to come and take a peek.

They peered around the corner and saw that Charlie and Harper were leaving the bar, and making their way towards them.

Jenny felt panic rise. The plan was to follow them, not to have them walk by. They were getting close enough for her to hear their conversation.

"Trust me, Charlie." She heard him say, as she and Mike exchanged expressions. "I'll get you your stash."

"But I wanna get high." Charlie pleaded.

"I'll make sure you get high, babe," He said suggestively.

Jenny ran a hand through her hair. There was no doubt that he would see them hiding in the alley. But there was no where for them to hide or run to. They needed to think of something and quick. Suddenly, a thought dawned on her. She grabbed Mike's head and turned towards her. "Trust me." She whispered quickly, before smashing her lips onto his, pulling them so that her back was pressed against the wall.

Mike was resilient at first, suffering from a bit of shock from the kiss, but soon realized what she was doing, and went along with it. Jenny slid her tongue into his mouth, and opened one eye to see what the status was on the other two. They were just walking past, and Harper glanced in their direction. Jenny ran her fingers through Mike's thick blonde hair, as he moaned appreciatively.

Charlie found it very hard not to chuckle as she glanced in their direction. "Atta boy," Harper muttered, before pushing Charlie by the small of her back to continue their walk.

Once Jenny saw that they were out of view, she tore her face from his, and pushed him to the side to peek around the corner, as if nothing had happened.

Mike gathered his breath and tried to gather himself. "What was that?" He gasped, panting slightly, straightening himself out. In their make out session, Jenny had managed to unbutton a few buttons of his nice light blue shirt. Although, he didn't recall ever feeling them being unbuttoned...

"Your welcome," She replied quickly. "Now, shut up." She grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him along, so they could follow them.

They kept a good distance away until Harper stopped in a neighboring parking lot. Jenny and Mike ducked behind a parked mini van to listen in. Mike was still somewhat flustered from their extremely hot kiss from earlier, for he still was breathing heavily. Rolling her eyes, Jenny placed a hand over his mouth and put a finger to her lips.

"I don't have the money," They heard Charlie explain. "But I think I know how I can pay you back."

Harper chuckled darkly. "You think that you can pay for crack with sex?"

"Why not?" She insisted. "I've heard that other girls have got more for less."

He paused for a minute, as if to consider it. "Just one night of sex?"

"No. For the amount I want, it'll be worth what a few weeks of it." Jenny felt a twinge of sympathy for her. Charlie usually detested girls who sold themselves for a quick high or whatever. And now here, she was doing exactly that. But then, she reminded herself that this was only a cover. She was sure that Charlie would go back to punching the boys in the arms as soon as she got home.

Mike dared to peek through the window of the mini-van. He saw that Charlie stood inches from her partner's face, her arms hung around his neck. Harper looked like he was seriously considering it. Then he smiled creepily.

"Alright, babe." He finally agreed. "You better be good, or I'll double the price."

"I'll make it worth your while."

He handed her a small bag of crystal drugs. "Let's seal the deal, shall we?" Then he leaned in, and placed a very ugly, sloppy looking kiss on her lips.

Mike nodded down to Jenny, and they sprang into action. Mike withdrew his weapon and pointed it directly at Harper, screaming for both of them to get on the ground. As he did that, Jenny spoke into her bracelet, signaling the others to charge forward. As Charlie and Harper held their hands up and knelt to the ground, Mike happened to glance over at Jenny and saw she was wielding a gun too. He was really confused because during their make out session, his hands had been all over her, but he didn't recall ever feeling a gun.

"Where the hell were you keeping that?" He asked.

Jenny smiled teasingly. "Some things are better left for the imagination, Mikey."

**So what do ya think? Like the kiss scene? I hope it wasn't too awkwardly written, but I've never been kissed... But whatever. **

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh dear, you all probably hate me for taking so long to upload this chapter. I am sincerely sorry! Things have been crazy lately. **

**I'm glad that you all liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one! In this chapter, you can look forward to some cute sibling stuff, and well, some interesting interactions with Mike and Jenny. **

**And happy 4th of July to all you Americans! Haha, it's funny because today, i thought it would be funny to wear my union jack tshirt, and oh lordy, you should have seen everyone's faces when they passed by me! But hey, I regret nothing! **

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Jenny, she is my creation, and I own her. I don't own anyone else in this show! **

"Here's to Charlie," Jakes announced as everyone raised their beer bottles. They had decided to celebrate at the Drop for yesterday's bust. "For slutting herself around in order to bust a guy's ass. Respect."

Everyone clicked bottles, saying "Here, here". Briggs looped his arm around Charlie, who was rolling her eyes at the rest of the group.

Johnny had already had two beers, and had been acting a bit crazier than usual. He had been hitting on every girl in the bar for the past hour, and tried to convince the guys to go skinny dipping in the ocean, to no avail. Everyone else had kept relatively to their group.

After, they clicked glasses, Johnny went back to trying to hook up with a girl who had turned him down at least five times already. Paige, seeing an opportunity to make fun of him, followed close behind. Somehow, Briggs and Jenny got left alone at their table, when Jakes, Mike, and Paige decided to try their skills out on the pool table. They hadn't really talked since their fight earlier, and now felt rather awkward around each other.

"You did great out there today, kiddo," Briggs finally said, refusing to make eye contact.

Jenny glanced at him, trying to suppress a wide smile. "Yeah?" He nodded, playing with his beer bottle. "Well, I suppose I do have great skills." She boasted, nudging him with her shoulder. He snickered and rolled his eyes. "But I had a great teacher."

"If I recall, you were the one who taught me everything."

"Oh, no, I only taught you mostly everything. You were the one to teach me how to sneak out of the house, and lie to the 'rents."

Briggs started to laugh at the memory. "Yeah, after you got caught sneaking out on mom's birthday, and you told her that you saw a mouse in your room."

Jenny put a hand to her forehead in embarrassment, laughing. "Dad nearly destroyed the house looking for the nest."

"Yeah. Remember when he broke mom's vase?"

They both erupted in laughter. "Oh, I was afraid that we were going to wake up with one less parent the next morning."

The laughter soon subsided, and they simultaneously sipped from their beer. Briggs finally spoke, "Listen, Jenn. I'm sorry. You know, about earlier." Jenny met his eyes in surprise. He had hardly ever apologized in his life, especially to her. But this time, she could tell he was being serious. "You were right. I haven't been... that good of a brother lately, and I'm sorry."

Jenny smiled up at her big brother. "Thank you. And I'm sorry, too."

"For what?" Briggs asked curiously.

"I know that you don't like to talk about what happened, and I shouldn't have tried to pry. And I know that when you're ready, you'll talk about it more freely, and you'll tell your friends. But in your own time." She reached out and touched his hand, and looked into his chocolate brown eyes, that looked exactly like his father's. "I guess I was just worried that you were starting to get depressed or something."

He nodded, thinking as that was fair. "Well, please stop me if I ever do," He ordered.

Jenny straightened up, and gave him a goofy grin. "Permission to bash you on the head with a frying pan if necessary."

"Ha, permission granted." He saluted to her, making them both laugh.

"I love you," Jenny said. "You know that, right?"

Briggs nodded. "And I love you, you little rascal." He tucked her head under his arm, and gave her a noogie, much to her protests. "Well, come on." He said loudly, as he released her. "This is a party after all. Another round, bartender!" The group all cheered and went on their merry way.

After about an hour, Jenny had joined Johnny in the drinking contest, and was soon plastered. Unfortunately, that meant that Jenny's advances towards Mike only grew stronger. He was probably the most sober out of the whole group, which wasn't that abnormal.

Towards the end of the night, Mike rounded up the gang to go back to the house, but Jenny was the one who was resilient to leave. So, Briggs literally carried Johnny out, while Mike was left to get Jenny to come with him.

"Ha, listen, Mr. Chinny-chin-chin," She giggled, as she tapped his chin playfully. "I do what I want. And right now, I want another beer!"

"Jenny, you've had enough beers for tonight." Mike said patiently.

"Don't... tell me what to do, blondie!"

Mike rolled his eyes. "You're blonde, too, you know."

"Oo, getting sassy, now are we?" She then attempted to snap her fingers, but had momentarily forgotten how to move her fingers.

Just then, the song "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" started playing, and Jenny squealed drunkenly. "Oh, my god, I love this song!" She slurred, as she started to dance and sing to it way off key. Mike scratched his neck, and looked around the bar. Luckily, the bar was mostly empty, except for a couple that had been hitting on each other since they had arrived. And they were just leaving, but not before giving Jenny a weird look.

"Come on, Mike Wazowski," She waved to him to come closer. "Dance with me!"

"Now I know you're drunk, since you're comparing me to a one-eyed green monster." He said.

"Well, you're both adorable," She reasoned, wiggling her hips to the music. "And I bet you both dance really well." Jenny got fed up with waiting and took him by the hands, and twirled around him in a very uncoordinated way. Mike could do nothing but stand there awkwardly, as Jenny wiggled and writhed around him, pushing her body up to him suggestively. "The phone rings in the middle of the night," She wailed at the top of her lungs, earning strange looks from the bartender. "My father yells, what you gonna do with your life? Oh daddy dear, you know you're still number one. Cuz girls, they wanna have fun." Jenny started spinning, and suddenly he thought of pulling a Briggs. He grabbed her by the waist, and tossed her over his shoulder with a grunt and a squeal from the drunken girl.

"Sorry about her," He called to the bartender before dragging her out of the bar.

"Is this just some trick to get me to sleep with you?" She flirted, while pounding her fists into his back. Luckily for Mike, in her drunken state, she wasn't too strong, so her fists didn't hurt at all. "Put me down! I am not a damsel in distress! I wanna walk!"

Mike ignored her the whole way to the house. Jenny continued to scream and protest, all of her flirting gone, since he was just being annoying.

When he finally set her down, she ran to the kitchen sink to hurl everything that was in her stomach. Mike stood next to her, holding her hair back, and trying to avoid looking at the mess she left in the sink. He glanced at the chore wheel on the wall across the room. He saw that it was Johnny's turn to do dishes next. Laughing silently to himself, Mike felt a twinge of sympathy for him, when he would wake up in the morning and see the inside of Jenny's stomach all over the dishes.

Not long after that, Jenny fell into a deep and snoring sleep.

**Ah, sweet drunkeness. It's always so lovely. **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Guess what? I didn't update this last minute! Yay! I figured I would put this chapter as a priority, although most of my family thinks I'm a crazed nut for writing this. But screw them. :)**

**Thank you for all your love for the last chapter! And I hope everyone had a good 4th of July. (for those of you who are american) **

**I finally figured out where I'm going with this story so I will be writing like crazy. But please don't hate me if my updates become a bit sparatic.**

**I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Do you think if I owned the show or the characters, I would be writing fanfiction?**

Mike's head pounded, as his shrill alarm sounded. He slammed the snooze button hard enough to break it. With the same hand, he rubbed his forehead and grimaced. Mike had not drank that much last night, but it was enough for him to have one whopper of a headache.

It took him a while, before he realized that there was a warm spot on his chest. Looking down, he saw that Jenny was fast asleep on his chest, one of her arms was draped lazily over his stomach. A small puddle of drool formed on his t shirt. Much to his relief, he noticed that they were both still fully clothed in their outfits from the night before.

Jenny stirred lightly, but did not open her eyes. Instead, she clung tighter to Mike as if he was a life raft. Mike started to remember how they had got this way.

After passing out at the kitchen sink, Mike had carried her to her room, only to find Charlie passed out on her bed. Not really sure if he dared to move her, he decided to bring her to his room, and give her his bed. But when he turned to leave to sleep on the couch, Jenny sleepily grabbed onto his arm. "I don't wanna be alone," She whined, half asleep.

Since he was feeling rather tired, and her grip on his arm was rock solid, he gave in, and slid into the bed next to her.

Mike glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 6:05 am. He had to go on his morning run. But there was a sleeping girl on his chest. How was he supposed to explain this to her? No doubt that she would take it as an invitation or something that could happen regularly.

Being as careful as possible, he was able to slip his arms under her, and carefully carried her bridal style. Jenny stirred a bit, but did not wake, and nestled into Mike's chest. Mike walked down the hall as quietly as possible, in order to avoid anyone seeing him carrying her, especially Briggs. He reached her room, and saw that Charlie had somehow moved, leaving the bed completely empty for Jenny. As if he was laying a baby down in her crib, Mike set Jenny down on her bed, and pulled the covers over her, making sure she was nice and comfy. If he was lucky, she wouldn't remember anything that happened last night, and thought that she spent the night in her own room, rather than Mike's.

Jenny did not seem to mind, as she snorted and snuggled into her pillows. Mike tiptoed out of her room, and went to go prepare himself for his run.

When he returned, his gray t shirt soaked with sweat, he found everyone in the kitchen, going about their business, everyone except Jenny. Jakes was in the middle of making pancakes, while Johnny was sluggishly slicing up fruit. Charlie and Paige were sitting at the table sipping orange juice and protein shakes. Briggs sat on the island chatting with Johnny and Jakes.

"Morning!" Mike greeted cheerfully. Everyone nodded and answered back. "Got much of a hangover, Johnny?" He teased.

Johhny gave him a bitchy look. "Man, if I wasn't in the middle of slicing these pomegranates, I would so give you the finger."

"Now, play nice, you two," Charlie scolded.

"And I see that perfect Mike has no hangover, as usual." Johnny commented somewhat bitterly.

"That's because I didn't drink all of those beers." Mike said, pouring himself a glass of orange juice that Charlie drank from.

"No one ever drinks as much as Johnny does," Briggs added, slapping Johnny on the shoulder.

"Damn right." He nodded his head. "I'm a drinking machine."

"Not so sure that's a good thing, Johnny." Paige said.

"It's not." A voice mumbled in the hallway. They all turned to see Jenny leaning up against the wall. She looked awful. Her dirty blonde hair was all awry. Dark circles formed under her cool blue eyes, which were squinting in the light. She had her hand rubbing her forehead, as she stumbled her way into the kitchen.

"Morning, sunshine," Briggs cheered. Jenny flicked him off as she made her way to the coffee maker.

"Leave her alone, Paul," Charlie said, as she rose to Jenny's side. "How you feeling, kiddo?"

"Like hell." She grunted. "I just spent the last ten minutes by the toilet."

"Well, you were pretty hammered last night." Jakes told her, as he offered her a plate of pancakes. She shook her head, but smiled to let him know that she appreciated it.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Mike asked, genuinely curious.

Jenny made a face of concentration. "Not really. I remember talking to Paulie, but everything else is kind of a blur after that."

"How did you get home?" Paige asked.

"That would be my doing." Mike raised his hand. "I had to literally throw her over my shoulder in order to leave the bar. She was too busy dancing and singing."

"Oh, god," Jenny moaned. "Was it 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'?"

"Yeah, how..."

"That's her trigger song." Briggs explained. "It's her favorite song when she's drunk."

Mike nodded. He guessed that made sense with the way she danced crazily. "I'm sorry, Mike," Jenny apologized.

He waved it off, as he started to make his way back to his room to change out of his sweaty clothes. "I'm just glad you made it home alright." Mike smiled.

"I owe you one, Mikey," She called after him.

"Yeah, you do," He called back without even glancing back.

Charlie helped Jenny fix herself some black coffee, before heading out to a meeting with her boss, accompanied by Paige. Jakes had to meet up with some of Customs buddies to plan for their next move in their bird investigation. This left the FBI people behind and work on whatever they were working on. Jenny spent most of the day sobering up, and watching whatever was on TV.

As she lie there, bored to tears, as there was nothing good on, Briggs and Mike walked into the kitchen in the middle of a conversation.

"This guy is crazy good, man," Briggs explained, while Jenny slid lower on the couch to hide herself.

"He's been charged with embezzling, fraud, smuggling illegal substances across the border, you name it. And now he's here in our neighborhood."

"So he escaped from prison?" Mike asked.

Briggs chuckled. "No, no, the man never went to prison. This guy escaped immediately after his trial a year ago. Been on the run ever since. But he is a master of disguise, so he's been able to blend in with the crowd for a while. Until one of our trusty spotters saw him at the beach this morning."

"Then, how are we going to find this guy?" Mike questioned. "If he is as good as you say he is, he'll be able to find a new identity within an hour."

"Sounds like you boys need some help." Jenny finally said, as she sat up straight.

Both men nearly jumped as they saw her sitting their, not realizing that she had been there the whole time. Briggs was surprised that he jumped, for she always did this to him.

"No, Jenny," He said shaking his head. "This isn't like last night's bust. This is dangerous. One little mistake and things are get messy real quick."

"Then, you shouldn't go in there without an expert on the homefront." She countered.

"Jenny, no offense, but how are you going to be able to help us?" Mike asked.

She glanced at Mike for a millisecond, as if searching for something. Then she took a deep breath and stood up. "Well, like you said, Paulie, this guy's the master of disguise. Able to change his appearance and identity on a moment's notice. But with my vast knowledge of computer skills, I've picked up on a couple tricks." She walked over to the island in the kitchen and rested her elbows on it, in full business mode. "Do you remember in elementary school when they everyone is unique, and no two people are exactly alike, like snowflakes?" They both nodded. "Well, it turns out they were right. Every single person is born with a certain trait that makes stand out from the crowd, no matter how they may try to hide it. Some have more prominent cheekbones, while others have a distinct hook on their nose. And me, being my awesome self, I can spot this guy in a crowd in a matter of minutes, just by downloading this line up pictures."

"I don't know about this..." Mike thought aloud.

Jenny shot him a fierce glance. "Would you rather play Where's Waldo in a sea of red with white stripes? Or do you want someone who can pick out the guy wearing white with red stripes?"

Both men looked at each other and exchanged glances. It was dangerous, no denying that, but they both knew that Jenny would be a valuable asset to the capture of this guy.

Briggs sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "Alright. Let's go find Waldo."

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you loved and/or hated! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellloooo! I'm sorry for updating this late. For some reason, I kind of struggled through this chapter. I hope that I did okay, and it's not lame or whatever. **

**I love all of you who have reviewed and/or followed this story! I'm serious, guys, you all make me so happy. Keep 'em coming!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, these are just getting annoying. Let's just say I do not own Graceland or anything related to it, and call it good.**

Johnny, Briggs, Jenny, and Paige walked along the open-air market, glancing over the home-made and home-grown items for sale. Charlie hung on Johnny's arm, while Paige hung on Briggs'. They tried to appear as touristy as possible.

In a secure location, Jenny sat in front of a computer monitor with Mike standing behind her with his arms crossed. They all wore sunglasses and necklaces with hidden cameras in them, so that Jenny's software could spot the runaway perp, otherwise known as Jensen Ricardo. Johnny had a single earbud in his ear that connected to what looked like an iPod, but was really a transmitter. Through this, Mike or Jenny could tell him what to do or where to look. According to some intel, Ricardo was recently spotted in the market.

"Nothing yet, guys." Mike said into the walkie-talkie. "Keep moving."

"This may take a while." Jenny slouched in her chair and huffing roughly.

"Yeah, this market is busier than I thought." He nodded, chewing on his thumb nail.

Jenny bit the inside of her cheeks in deep thought. Then, she turned to the computer on her right and typed something in.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked, placing his hands on the back of her chair.

"Looking over the guy's profile again." She deadpanned, for she was concentrating. "Maybe there's something here that will help us narrow down the search."

They both leaned in close to read the profile. Ricardo was a busy guy, that's for sure. He had once headed a smuggling chain that smuggled in every single drug imaginable. In addition to this, he started his own drug farm, with an independent supplier and staff. This guy had done nearly everything besides sex trafficking.

Just as they were looking it over, Jenny's computer bleeped a shrill beep. This indicated that the computer spotted Ricardo. Jenny slid over to the monitor and looked closely. On the screen, it highlighted an old man's face who was selling fruits. His face may have been covered with white facial hair, but the screen displayed his hazel eyes, that said this guy was at least 20 years younger than what he looked.

"That's him." Jenny announced.

Immediately, Mike held the walkie-talkie over his mouth and spoke into it. "Johnny, the old guy at the fruit stand. That's Ricardo."

Johnny glanced around and spotted the guy Mike had pointed out. "Yo, Paul," He said over Charlie's head. "Want some fruit?" He nodded in the direction of the fruit stand.

Briggs nodded in understanding. "I think we're low on peaches." He said, leading Paige to the stand.

"Ah, you want to buy fruit?" The old man asked in a rough German accent. The rags on his body seemed like clothes that you would find at a secondhand store. He sat in a chair, holding a wooden cane. With his cane, he gestured to one of the baskets of apples. "Apples are on sale. Two pounds for two dollars."

"Oh, those apples look delicious." Paige squealed, letting go of Briggs' arm and glancing over the basket.

"Yeah, what do you think, Charlie?" Briggs asked her.

"Ah, I've seen better." She scoffed.

The old man spoke up. "These apples were grown fresh this morning. You have my solemn vow as a vendor." He said, placing his hand over his heart.

All four of them exchanged glances and smirked. "Your vow, huh?" Briggs mused. "Well, that's interesting. Because I was under the impression that you were a gang leader, or a drug lord." The old man stared at him intently. His face was almost unreadable. "I thought you've been on the run for nearly a year, that you've been changing your appearance and identity wherever you go. But now you're time is up, genius." At the same time, all four of them showed him their badges.

The old man slowly got up, looking surprisingly calm for a man who was caught. Carefully, he removed his cap and facial hair, to reveal his youthful face. The group of federal agents all started to get a bad feeling in their stomachs. Jenny and Mike watched the screen with baited breath.

"Be ready, guys," Mike called behind his shoulder to the team of ready SWAT team members.

Ricardo looked in each face individually. Then, with a smirk, he shrugged his shoulders. "Pleasure doing business you, agents."

All of a sudden, a string of bangs went off around them, that made them all duck for cover. Johnny looked around and saw that a couple of the other street vendors, no doubt that they worked for Ricardo, were pointing guns in their direction. "It's a trap!" He yelled over the screams of the crowd, the shots being fired, and the various items for sale exploding. Paige pulled out her gun and started shooting.

"Move out!" Mike ordered, as the SWAT team ran out to the street market. "Go, go, go!"  
Charlie turned to confront Ricardo, but saw that he was running in the opposite direction. "Briggs!" She shouted. He turned and immediately saw what she was referring to. "You and Johnny go! We've got these bastards."

He motioned for Johnny to follow him, and they sped off towards the running convict. But soon, they realized that it was hard to maintain a visual since he kept weaving to the crowd. "Jenny, tell me you've got eyes on this guy!" Johnny yelled.

At the base, Jenny was typing furiously. "Your camera's are too shaky." She said, as Mike held the walkie-talkie to her mouth. "The computer can't get a solid reading. I'm going to have to hack into the street cams, but that may take a while."

"Don't play with me, girl." Johnny snapped, feeling his lungs gasp for oxygen. He had previously thought that he was in good shape, but now, he was beginning to think otherwise. "We need to have eyes on this guy now!"

"If you think you can do this better than I can, you be my guest!" She barked, as her fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Well, what _is_ talking so long?" Mike asked.

"The street cams are government owned, meaning they have a butt load more of security and firewalls."

"But I thought that you could get past those blindfolded."

"Yeah, I can, but I can only go so fast here." Jenny chewed on her bottom lip in concentration.

Meanwhile, Briggs and Johnny were having trouble keeping an eye on Ricardo. Of course, being on the run for over a year, the man had probably learned a thing or two about chases, and how to avoid coppers. He expertly weaved in and out of the fleeing crowd or tourists without so much as running into anyone. The two agents on the other hand, were stumbling into every old couple in their way.

Then, Ricardo was coming up on a busy street. Johnny and Briggs were already working their legs as fast as they could, but managed to push even harder when they figured out where he was going. The fleeing convict crossed the street and managed to dodge a couple honking cars. Briggs followed, not really paying attention to his surroundings. Until, Johnny yelled out his name, and yanked him back by the arm, just as a city bus went honking past them. Briggs nodded his thanks to Johnny, but when the bus sped out of their view, Ricardo was out of sight. They looked and looked, but they saw nothing.

Briggs raised his arms, and rested his hands on top of his head. Johnny swore, and put his hands on his knees. "Jenny?"

"One more firewall." She said typing in the last of the specific keystrokes. Then, after she pressed the enter key, her computer woke up with a whole bunch of different camera angles. "I'm in."

"Great. Where is that son of a bitch?" Johnny gasped, straightening up.

"Ummm," She mumbled as she clicked through the different cameras.

Mike suddenly pointed at the screen. "There!"

"Johnny, he's running along 42nd Avenue heading north." She said, grabbing the walkie-talkie in Mike's hand.

"That's over four blocks away!" He grunted. "We'll never get there on foot."

Just then, a cherry red mustang convertible pulled up next to them. Paige was sitting in the driver's seat and glanced at them. "Get in, losers. We're going convict shopping."

Both of them looked at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes. "Mean Girls reference. Now, let's go." They hopped in the car, and Paige sped off down the road as Johnny gave her directions.

"Where did you get this little beauty?" Johnny asked, stroking the leather interior.

"A guy who owed me favor." She said simply, turning sharply around the corner.

"Whoa, easy there, Speedy Gonzalez!" Briggs called from the back seat. "I'm getting tossed around here like I'm in a dryer."

"Sorry, I can't help myself." Paige smiled.

"Johnny, turn left up ahead." Mike spoke into the walkie-talkie. "He should be on your right."

Jenny opened up a map that showed their route from an aerial point of view. She saw that Ricardo had been more or less running in a complete and wide circle. But a circle to where? Suddenly, a realization crossed her mind. Jenny rose quickly and ran down the street.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mike called after her.

"Trust me!" She yelled over her shoulder. Mike scowled. That was starting to become her catchphrase.

Jenny booked it down the street, past all the weird looks from the onlookers. In her head, she pictured the route that was displayed on her screen, and where she was headed. Finally, she reached her destination, a small alleyway. Jenny hid down the alleyway, and pressed her back to the wall. As she peeked around the corner, she saw her opportunity coming towards her.

She pressed herself up against the wall, and breathed out silently. Jenny closed her eyes, and counted to five. Then, she jumped out of the alleyway and kicked her leg out expertly. The face at the end of her foot grunted upon impact, and flew backwards. When he was down on the ground, Jenny stepped on Ricardo's chest and leaned down on her knee. "No one shoots at my big brother." She told him, as blood streaked from his nose.

At that moment, Paige pulled up to the curb. "Damn, girl." Johnny commented, as they hopped out of the car.

Jenny bowed gracefully. "What can I say?" She said not even remotely modestly. "I'm one tough bitch."

**Thank you for reading! **

**Reviews make me happier than when I'm eating cheesecake!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! This is a very short chapter, but I feel like this needed to happen in chunks. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

Jenny found herself alone in the house that afternoon. Mike, Briggs, and Johnny went to personally escort Ricardo to jail, while Paige and Charlie went to go fill out some paperwork down at headquarters. Jakes hadn't been in the house all day, no doubt working on his own cases.

From all the excitement that had happened earlier that day, Jenny found herself utterly bored. That was the problem with living with federal agents. They hardly had anytime to hang out or to have fun.

There was nothing good on TV, so she decided to see if Paige had any good movies to watch. She walked down the hall, and passed Mike's room. As she did, Jenny heard a beep sound from inside his room. His door was half open, so Jenny could see that his computer sitting on the desk and beeping. Well, if his door is half open, and his computer is beeping, then it's okay to enter his room, right? Besides, what else was Jenny supposed to do?

She entered Mike's room, and plopped down in front of the computer. It didn't take her long to figure out his password, which was MWarren. Very original, Mike.

Once she was in, she saw that an alert was what caused the beeping to go off. _Credit Card Use detected._ It read. Her eyebrows twitched in confusion. Why would he be tracking a credit card? Most thugs that the FBI would be interested in wouldn't be as careless as to use a credit card. Curiosity getting the best of her, she clicked on the alert, which automatically brought up a list. It was a list of different businesses and dollar amounts. The most recent one was at McDonald's. But the thing that really got Jenny's attention was the name at the top. She leaned forward in her chair and audibly gasped. The name at the top of the screen was Paul J. Briggs.

….

Mike, Johnny, and Briggs stumbled into the house, sipping on their shakes. "Yo, guys," Johnny said. "Let's go down to the Drop and celebrate!"

"Wasn't the shakes celebration enough?" Mike pointed out.

"Nah, man. There's no alcohol in it." He said.

Both Mike and Briggs rolled their eyes. "How about we hit the waves instead?" Briggs suggested.

"Great. I'll go get my trunks on." Johnny practically ran to his room without another word.

Briggs chuckled to himself. Sometimes, he wondered if Johnny was really five years old. "What about you, Mikey?" He asked. "You coming?"

He shook his head. "I better get started on some of the paper work." Mike said. Really, he had to go make a call to Juan, to fill him in on all that's happened the past two days.

Briggs shrugged and disappeared to his room. Mike waited until he was gone, before pulling his phone out and dialing while making his way towards his room.

Again, Mike got his receptionist. Why was it that whenever he called, Juan wasn't there? "Just tell him that it's Mike Warren again." He said, as he opened his door. "And tell him that have some more intel on Br-"

He stopped mid sentence, as he saw someone sitting at his desk. Jenny was sitting there facing him with her arms crossed. The look on her face was enough to burn a hole through his chest. Behind her, he could see that she had opened many different windows involving his investigation on Briggs on his computer. He swallowed thickly, and hung up the phone, not even acknowledging the annoyed receptionist on the other line.

Jenny smiled bitterly. "Anything you wanna tell me, Mike?" She asked, her lips in a thin white line.

For the first time in his life, Mike's brain stopped all together.

**Cliffhanger! And you all thought I forgot about this. **

**Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ugh, I am horrible, I know! I have been keeping you in suspense for too long! But here it is, and I'll shut up now. **

_Jenny smiled bitterly. "Anything you wanna tell me, Mike?" She asked, her lips in a thin white line. _

_For the first time in his life, Mike's brain stopped all together._

There was a moment of silent tension that fell over the two of them. Mike found that his mouth was frozen, and forgot how to speak.  
"What?" She shrugged. "Can't think of another lie to tell me? That will really effect your undercover work."

He shook his head, realizing that his mouth was gaping open. "Listen, I-" He finally managed to say.

Jenny held up her hand to silence him. He obeyed immediately. "No, you listen, Mike." She started. Her voice was as thick and sharp as a pick ax. "You know, I can only blame myself for this. I was the one who took your word, and didn't think anything of it."

"It's not your fault." He told her.

"No, you're right. It's _your_ fault." She fired back. Jenny stared into Mike's face, searching for any remorse. Behind his handsome, yet rough exterior, she could see that he did feel sorry that he lied to her. She shook her head, and softened her gaze. "It's like I don't even know you anymore, Mike."

"But you do." He said, taking a step towards her. "I never lied about anything else, Jenny. I swear."

He seemed to be telling the truth, judging by the intensity and sincerity in his baby blue eyes. But he had the same look in his eyes when he told her that he didn't know why he was sent to Graceland. Jenny shrugged again. "I want to believe you." She said quietly. "I really do. But the truth is, I don't know what to believe anymore."

Mike hung his head in shame. "I wish I knew what to say." He admitted.

There was another moment of silence. He lifted his head after feeling her eyes on him. They held this gaze for a while. Finally, she rose out of the chair, her face unreadable. As she took a step closer, Mike was starting to think that she was going to forgive him. All of sudden, her hand connected with his cheek, causing a loud smack to ring out through the empty house. Mike brought a hand up to his throbbing cheek.

"Don't you give me that shit about not knowing what to say, Mike." Jenny ordered. "Don't you dare start that. How about telling me that you're sorry? Or that you made a mistake? I mean, dammit, Mike, I usually can't get you to shut up half the time, and now you're giving me this?" She smiled bitterly again, and rubbed her forehead.

"That really hurt..." Mike muttered, as he rubbed his cheek.

"Don't tempt me, or I'll make sure you really do hurt." She threatened. "The fact of the matter is, that you played me." She stuck a finger at his chest. "And went behind my back to investigate my brother."

Panic struck him like lightening. He glanced out the door to make sure no one heard that. Then, he turned and put a finger up to his lips and told her to shush. Jenny raised her eyebrows and looked like she was about to slap him again. "Sorry," He relaxed. "Habit."

"What do you hope to accomplish in this investigation? Huh?" Jenny snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "How was this all supposed to end, Mr. Holmes?"

Mike slumped his shoulders and shifted his feet. "I was told that," He began to explain slowly. "Lately, Briggs has been rather reckless, and doing things a little less than what protocol calls for. My job was to... well, gain his trust and report any suspicious activity."

Jenny was silent for a bit. She really had a knack for making her face unreadable. "Then you would go to DC after it was all over?" She asked.

He nodded stiffly. "I would probably even make director or something." Mike refused to make eye-contact with her. It wasn't really certain if Jenny was going to hit him, yell at him, or hug him. But Mike didn't really want to take the chance of looking at her again. He slumped onto his bed. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, Jenny. And I'm sorry that I lied."

Jenny bit her lower lip and thought hard. Then, she sat on the bed next to him. "I know why you didn't." She told him quietly. Mike looked at her incredulously. "If I was in your shoes, I wouldn't have told me either." He looked over at her with a surprised look. She looked defeated, and withdrawn, so uncharacteristic. Jenny sighed, and kept her gaze down at her bare feet. "The truth is, I've always suspected that this would happen."

That was one sentence that he did not expect to hear. He felt his mouth gape open and his eyes widened. "You did?" He gasped.

"Well, after what happened last year, and his change in behavior, I figured it was only a matter of time before it started to effect his job." She nodded, still refusing to look at him. "I guess that, when I found out that my suspicions were true, I didn't want to believe it."

Mike was unsure of what to think. When he first met Jenny, he had imagined many different scenarios of how she would react or what she would say. This was definitely not anything that he imagined. Not that he was complaining. In one of those scenarios, Jenny was rather violent towards him, and he preferred to keep his limbs and vital organs in tact.

He was about to ask her something, but then closed his mouth. There has been one question that has been burning inside of him ever since he arrived at Graceland. But was it the wrong time to ask now? On the other hand, she would be the best person to ask. Before he was even aware of it, Mike's mouth moved. "So, what did happen?"

It was Jenny's turn to think about what to say next. She wanted to tell him, but after her fight with Briggs, it would be wrong to tell him. She grinned, and glanced at him. "I don't think it's my place to say." She told him.

He nodded. It wasn't the answer that he was hoping for, but he knew that she was right. "You're probably right." He repeated aloud. "So, where does that leave us?"

After considering it for a while, she shrugged. "I won't get in your way," She reasoned. "As long as you don't hurt Paul, physically or whatever. There are ways to go about this without ruining his career." Mike didn't see how, but didn't think that asking her would be a good idea. "But be warned, if you do in fact harm him, in any way, shape, or form, I will hunt your ass down and personally escort you to hell."

She raised her eyebrows to show her seriousness, but Mike didn't need to see that in order to take her word for it.

He raised his hand to his head in order to do a fake salute. "Yes, ma'am." Jenny couldn't help, but break out in a laugh. Of all the times to be his dorky self. "So, we cool?" He asked, with that stupid grin of his.

She shook her head. There was no way that she could stay mad at this guy. "Yeah, we're cool." She nudged him with her shoulder. "But do me a favor. Can you let me know any major development in the case? Just to, you know, keep me in the loop."

"I think I can manage that." He told her. "And thanks. For being so understanding." She nodded. "But you know. My cheek is still throbbing."

She rolled her eyes, as he brought his hand up to his cheek again. "Give me a break." She muttered.

"It hurt!" Mike protested child-like. "You pack one hell of a slap."

"You are such a baby. Man up, dude." Jenny punched him in the arm.

Mike shook his head, and chuckled. Then, he got up off the bed, and sat at his desk. "Now, if you excuse me, I have an investigation to hide."

Jenny saw that it was her time to go and rose off the bed. "Yeah, man, you need to work on you security." She teased as she made her way towards the door.

"Yes, ma'am," He said, turning to his computer and going through all the files that she had opened.

Jenny took a few steps out, but stopped in the doorway, and looked back at Mike. His back was to her, and his fingers were lightly tapping the keys. She recalled the last few minutes and how it had gone from anger to best friends in a matter of minutes. How did that happen? She doesn't even know this guy that well, and yet they act like they've known each other their entire lives.

But Mike was not like most of the agents she had met over the course of her being here. There was no doubt that he was a unique individual, but he was a good guy. As hard as she tried, Jenny could hardly figure out something she hated about him.

Before turning to leave, Jenny couldn't help but smile. Maybe this was the start of something... exciting.

**Yay! So friendship stuff, with a touch of something more? Idk, what do you think? **

**So I may or may not be able to update this tomorrow or the next day, so please don't hate me if it's a while. **

**I love you all, my followers, and those who review! You all inspire me so much! Stay awesome!**

**Au Revior! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello... I feel horrible for prolonging this chapter for you guys. And I almost didn't post it tonight, but I pulled through just for you! I'm not quite sure how well written this chapter is, because I rushed right through it, but I hope you like it just the same. **

**A special shout out to all the new followers of this story! You are all appreciated and loved! **

**Oh, and how did you guys like this past episode, "O-Mouth"? Dear god, this show will be the death of me. **

**Okay, I'll shut up!**

The next few days were almost uneventful. Jenny would help out with a couple more investigations here and there. Then every other night, they would all go out to the Drop and party, although they made a point to give Jenny a limit on the amount of beers that she drank.

Mike and Jenny seemed to be closer ever since their little confrontation. They were constantly joking with each other, and sneaking secret glances that no one else could decipher. This went on for several days.

One day, Jenny got a phone call from her friend, a CIA agent, Fred Walsh. "To what do I owe this special call?" She teased, as she lounged out on her bed.

"Well, see, I've heard that you work freelance now." He started.

"Yeah, I go where the money is." She answered.

He laughed over the line. "Nothing ever changes with you, Jenny. The thing is, I would like to hire you on this case that has been stumping us for a long time."

"Sure, I'm game. Right now, I'm visiting some family, but I'll be available by the weekend."

"Sounds perfect. I guess I can send you the details over email?"

"Yeah. You know my address?" At that point, Mike came bursting into her bedroom, his hands running furiously through his thick blonde hair. "Gotta call ya back." Jenny hung up the phone. "Please, come in, Mike." She said sarcastically.

Mike didn't seem to pay much attention to her, as he was too busy with his hair. "Goddammit..." He muttered in a low voice, as he started to pace the room. Jenny could literally see a fire blazing in his gray blue eyes.

"Whoa, there, sailor! Watch the language." She said sarcastically. Before that moment, she had hardly ever heard him swear. Again, he seemed to not even hear her, for he continued to mumble like an idiot. "Mike?" Jenny stood up and walked over to him, genuinely concerned. She placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to ignore the urge to swoon as she felt the amount of muscles that were tensing up under her hands.

Finally, Mike seemed to blink out of his daze and recognition crossed his eyes, cooling the flames. "Jenny?" He looked around and saw where he was. "Sorry, I thought I was in my room."

"Okay, but calm down first. You might blow a gasket." She encouraged.

"Sorry." He repeated, slumping down on her bed.

"So you said before." This wasn't the usual dorky Mike that she had come know, and it was very concerning to her. "Dude, what's up?"

"Nothing." He said trying to wave her off, but they both knew that wasn't going to work.

Jenny placed her hands on her hips, and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, nothing is the reason why you were mumbling to yourself and mistaking your room for my room?" Mike slumped forward, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face with his hands. "Seriously, man, what's eating you?"

After a considerable pause, he sighed. "My commanding officer for Briggs' investigation is of no help to me, and your brother is more cryptic and complicated than the Hungarian language."

She nodded in agreement, and went to sit next to him on the bed. "Well, no argument there."

"It's just," He shrugged. "Every time I think I know him, he turns around and completely pulls something unexpected, and I'm stuck with picking up with all the pieces. And then, Juan just looks at me like it's the easiest thing to do, and he can't figure out why I can't do it." Jenny patted his back, in an effort to show that she understood. If only he could've been there for most of their childhood. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be dumping all of this on you."

"No, I'm glad you are. It is a lot to ask of someone. Especially when it comes to Paul. But you know? If anyone can do it, you can."

Mike almost pinched himself. This was not one of those conversations he thought he would be having with one of his targets' siblings. "Yeah, but how?"

"I think it would be illegal if I were to answer that." She hesitated before saying the next part. "Look, I wish I could help you out and tell you exactly how to handle this. But I feel like if I did, then I'd be cheating."

"No, I don't want you in this. Briggs would hate me even more if he found out that I got you in on everything." Mike told her absentmindedly.

Jenny chewed on her lower lip in thought. Then, she reached behind her to grab her phone. "Maybe this will help." She unlocked it, and scrolled to find what she was looking for. "Have you ever played this game called _Flow_?"

Mike shook his head and quickly replied, "No." He wasn't quite sure how this was going to help.

"Ugh, it's a nasty little bugger." She said picking a puzzle, and moving the phone over so Mike could see. "See, the point of the game is to try and connect the corresponding colored dots while using up the whole board." As she explained, she demonstrated. "The annoying part is that no matter how many times you think you know what the pattern is, usually it's something completely different. But... there is a secret. If you try looking at it differently, and going a different route, you end up a winner." After she finished saying it, she solved the puzzle, and then glancing at him triumphantly.

It slowly started to connect for him. "So what are you trying to say?" Mike asked, sending a knowing look her way.

She gave him a "are you serious" look. "Really? I just gave you, the smartest guy I have ever met that wasn't after a night with me, a really awesome analogy and I need to explain it to you?"

He cracked a smile and shook his head. "No, you're right. I think I get it." Then, he looked into her eyes, so she could see that the fire had completely died. "Thanks, Jenny."

Just then, Johnny knocked on the door, and walked in. Mike and Jenny nearly jumped in surprise. "Whoa," Johnny chuckled. "We're you two just about to..."

"Johnny." Jenny cut him off, as Mike blushed. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was gonna say we've got work to do, but if you guys need a few minutes..."

"So, help me, Johnny, if you don't get out in five seconds..." In order to make her point, she stood up and walked towards him menacingly. He giggled and lept out of the room. Rolling her eyes, she glanced back at the blushing Mike. "Come on, Romeo. Let's go to work."

**Thoughts? I'd love to hear them. I don't care if it's two words or two hundred, if you love something or hate something, whatever is on your mind, I wanna know! in a non-creeper way...**

**LOVE YOU!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I am the most horrible person in the world, I know. I haven't updated this in a while. But this chapter was hard for me, too, because I knew how to end it, but I didn't know how to get there in the first place... Anyway, I think I did okay. But, don't be afraid to tell me what you think! **

Jenny and Mike walked up to the run down warehouse, giving each other a "here we go" look before opening the door.

They were told to gain some inside information on the Heraldo Monterro operation, where Jenny had a couple of trusted contacts. The point of tonight was to get Mike in on the inside, using Jenny's people skills. But they had to be careful, for these guys were told not to show mercy to anyone. If they made one mistake, things could end up in the hospital.

They climbed up the graffiti covered stairs up to the fourth floor, to find a couple of beefy looking Hispanic guys waiting for them. They both wore identical black shirts, which seemed at least five sizes too small for them, their gigantic muscles threatened to come lose at any moment.

"Hola, amigos!" Jenny greeted cooly. "It's been a while."

"A pleasure, as always, senorita." One of the guys said. The guy had a scar over his left eye, spreading from the top of his cheek up the top of his eyebrow.

The other man looked suspiciously over Mike, who felt incredibly small next to these two. "Is this the guy were telling us about?" He grunted, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry," She placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is my friend, Mike. Mike, this Renaldo, and Buzz-kill." No one bothered to shake hands. The two bulky guys just grunted.

"Why did you bring this white-ass nobody to us?" The guy with the scar, otherwise known as Buzz-kill, asked.

"Now, now, Buzzy," Jenny cooed charmingly. Mike could definitely see the Briggs in her, with her overly calm attitude. "He may be white, but this guy's a crazy good shooter."

"So you said." Renaldo said. "Then, let's see you shoot." He tossed a handgun to Mike, and gestured behind them. They had set up a five beer cans on a bench about 50 yards away.

Swallowing thickly, Mike stepped up, and aimed the gun towards the beer cans. The two guys watched with a skeptical look in their eyes. Ignoring the pressure, Mike took a deep breath in, reminding himself that he could do this. Then, with a bang (no pun intended), the gun shot five bullets within milliseconds of each other. The beer cans fell to the floor with a metal clang. Jenny couldn't help but smirk.

"Impressive." Buzz-kill admitted begrudgingly. "So, you want part of this operation?"

Mike nodded, and gave him back the gun. "I hear there's an opening." He replied.

"Yeah, but Monterro only takes the best."

Jenny stepped up. "Buzz, enough with the games," She said. "Is he hired or not?"

"Not so fast." Renaldo crossed his arms. "Where you from?"

"Here." He answered. He was told by Jenny to keep his sentences short and to the point.

"So, then you know your way around. If someone were to give you an address or something, you would be able to find it, no problem?"

Mike nodded. Jenny rolled her eyes, tired of the interrogations. "There, we done with the preliminaries now?"

"One more thing." Buzz-kill produced a small kit from his cargo pants, and tossed it to him. Mike opened it up, but he knew what it was before seeing the contents. In the small kit, was a couple of needles and a thick piece of string, otherwise known as a heroin kit.

"Shoot up." Renaldo ordered.

"Whoa, hey," Jenny gasped. This had never been part of an initiation.

"What? Are you saying that you're only a dealer and you've never tested your own product?" Buzz-kill questioned, taking a step towards Mike.

"Well, yeah, but I just shot up like an hour ago." He defended.

Jenny tried to ignore the overwhelming feeling to do a face-palm. Why was he choosing now to become an idiot?

Renaldo roughly grabbed Mike's arms and looked them over. "Where are your track marks then, smart-ass?"

"Come on, guys," Jenny encouraged. "Forget this dumb-ass kid. I thought he had the chops for this job, but apparently I was wrong." She moved towards him, shooting a quick "I'm gonna kill you" stare.

"No," Renaldo pushed her out of the way. "This guy claims he's good enough for our operation, then he needs to prove it."

Mike's mind raced faster than a race car. Then, a thought crossed his mind, about something that happened when he first arrived at Graceland. "Alright, alright." He said, holding his hands up.

Ignoring the daggers that Jenny was sending, he walked to the table and started to cook. The two bulky men stood with their arms folded across their chest. Mike worked quickly and silently, mentally visualizing the steps on how to cook heroin in one of the many textbooks he had read back in Quantico.

Jenny tried to maintain her cool facade, but inside she was screaming. This guy was playing with fire. And not just any fire, he was freaking playing with an inferno with nothing but cloth gloves. If he screwed this up, it would be nearly impossible for them to get out alive.

Making sure they didn't see, he used what Donny, the previous owner of his room at Graceland, had used, a small rubber ball. Luckily, he had brought a ball with him, thinking that this would happen. Mike had to make sure that he did this right. Last time, someone attempted this, he was shot in the shoulder, and relocated to Miami. When the needle was ready, he placed the ball in the crook of his elbow, and stuck the needle in it, making it look like he was shooting up for real.

He threw his head back, his eyes fluttering closed and his mouth gaped open. "Oh, this is good stuff." Mike moaned in euphoria.

Renaldo and Buzz-kill exchanged glances. Jenny had to give him credit. He played up euphoria well.

Gently and carefully, Mike withdrew the needle and placed it on the table, and secretly palming the ball so it would slip down his green long sleeved shirt. It would've been perfect executed, if the ball had excreted the excess heroin, making a wet mark on his sleeve.

Renaldo noticed the wet spot before Mike did, and roughly grabbed his arm again. As Mike winced under the pressure, Renaldo discovered the ball under his shirt.

Buzz-kill pulled a gun from his cargo pants, and pointed it directly at his chest.

"Hey, wait a minute." Jenny said forcefully pushing her way past Renaldo, in order to place herself next to Mike. Meanwhile, Mike was utterly speechless as he raised his hands. "Look, this guy is a joke, I'll admit. It was my mistake, but let me take care of him, alright?" She pulled her own gun from the back of her pants. "Look, I've got my own gun. You don't want to get your hands dirty, do you?"

"I'm not going to let this pip-squeak walk out of here unharmed." Renaldo growled, not breaking eye-contact with Mike.

"Renny, come on. You trust me, don't you?" Jenny batted her eyes at him, hoping to woo him over.

He faltered for a bit, recalling the times that she had pulled him out of jams before. Slowly, he lowered his gun, sighing roughly.

"I don't." Buzz-kill answered, as he pulled out his gun and fired.

Jenny turned and screamed as she saw the bullet slice through Mike's abdomen. Mike blinked a couple times before realizing that he had been shot. He glanced down and saw the blood pooling on his shirt. As he fell to the floor, Jenny simultaneously aimed her gun at Buzz-kill's shoulder and fired. He screamed, as she turned and fired at Renaldo's shoulder as well.

Both men fell to the floor, as Jenny whipped around and kicked them both in the face, knocking them out cold. She took a moment to make sure they were out, before glancing worriedly over at Mike.

He laid on his back, a hand clutching the bullet wound. Jenny spoke quickly into her transmitter watch. "Guys, we have an officer down. Repeat; officer down. Shots were fired. Both criminals apprehended. Someone get me an ambulance." She fell to the floor next to Mike, feeling panic rise within her.

Mike looked at her, pain and fear were the only things that crossed his gray blue eyes. "You're okay, Mike." Jenny babbled, knowing that her voice was betraying her. She glanced down at his stomach. There was a lot of blood, some was even pooling on the floor around him. Jenny's heart stopped, but she forced a weak smile. "It's not even that bad." She lied. "You're going to be okay, Mike. Okay?"

She could see that Mike was slipping in and out of consciousness, probably due to the major amount of blood loss. "Oh, no you don't." She growled, slapping the side of his face. "Don't you dare sleep on me, dammit!" Jenny raised her arm to speak into her watch transmitter again. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MEDICS?!" She screamed. In the distance, she could a hear a few sirens going off. "See? Help is on the way. You're going to live, damn you." She felt tears flow down her face, but this was the one time she hardly cared.

Mike grunted, as if he wanted to say something, but found that he couldn't. His mind was mostly thinking of the pain in his lower abdomen, and concern for Jenny. He fought to remain awake, but was losing miserably, Jenny's voice becoming less and less clear. Soon, all of his strength disappeared and he succumbed to a deep sleep.

"Mike?" Jenny yelled in sheer panic. "Mike! Dammit, you answer me right now. You hear me? Mike?! MIKE?!"

**I am a evil little girl, even though I'm 18... **

**REVIEWS MAKE THE SUN SHINE BRIGHTER!**


	16. Chapter 16

**OHMIGOD! I am horrible! I am sincerely sorry that this took forever to update, but things with college have been starting to kick in this week and blah. But still, I love you enough to give you this small little chapter. **

Jenny sat next to the hospital bed that held the unconscious Mike. Her elbows were resting on her knees and wrung her hands until there was no blood circulation.

Four hours of surgery, Mike had gone through. Four hours of Jenny threatening the nurses to let her in the operating room, or at least letting her know about Mike's condition. Four hours of angry tears and worries. Four hours of Briggs trying to calm his sister down with every technique in the book, but not had no success.

Now, five hours later, she was sitting in a hospital room, waiting for Mike to wake up from surgery. They were able to remove the bullet successfully, but it had scraped the lining of his stomach, and caused a lot of internal bleeding. Luckily, they were able to repair the tear and able to get the internal bleeding under control. Renaldo and Buzz-kill had not been as lucky as Mike, as they died before arriving at the hospital. Now, all that was left to do was to wait until Mike woke up.

Briggs and Johnny had gone out to get some food for them, leaving Jenny alone with Mike, and her thoughts. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the bullet tear through Mike's flesh, hear the sound of metal peeling through flesh, crying over his unconscious body before the medics came. The longer that he remained unconscious, the more regret and guilt that haunted Jenny. She kicked herself for not stepping in sooner. Mike would have never been in this situation if it wasn't for her.

Just then, the doctor came in. Jenny rose out of her chair, and looked at him hopefully. "Any sign of movement?" He asked.

Jenny shook her head stiffly. "Not so much as a yawn." She replied solemnly.

The doctor looked over a clipboard, and checked the machines that Mike was hooked up to. "Well, judging by the looks of things, he's recovering fine, just slowly. There's nothing here that could be a potential problem."

Jenny tried to suppress a growl. "Isn't there something that can, like, wake him up or something?" She pushed.

The doctor chuckled and looked at her sincerely. "I can see that you care for him greatly."

She shrugs and smiles sadly. "It's my fault he's here in the first place."

"I may not know exactly what happened. But I do know that he's lucky to have a friend like you, period." He smiled at her, before making his way towards the door. "I'll be around in a little while with a nurse to check on him. Let us know if anything happens." With that, he left the room, leaving Jenny alone with Mike again.

The doctor's words echoed in her mind, as she carefully took her seat again. Was he really that lucky to have Jenny as a friend? I mean, look at him now.

Suddenly, Jenny's phone buzzed in her pocket. Normally, she would have ignored it, but right now, she needed to take her mind off of Mike for a bit. "Hello." She answered solemnly.

"Jenny!" The voice greeted cheerfully. "Fred Walsh here. Say, I just wanted to know something. I know that we had agreed to meet over the weekend, but I was actually wondering if we could meet earlier, like tomorrow?"

"Actually," Jenny rubbed her forehead, as she sat back in her chair. "Something came up, Fred." She hesitated a split second, glancing over at the hospital bed again. "A family crisis. I won't be able to come out there at all."

"Oh, my god, I'm sorry. What happened?"

Jenny sighed. "I'll fill you in later. Maybe when this all blows over, we can go out for coffee."

"No problem. Hey, Paul isn't hurt, is he?"

"No, no. Paulie's healthier than ever. Don't worry."

"Alright, well, I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yeah, bye," Jenny hung up the phone, and thought long and hard. Why had she referred to Mike as family? She barely knew him. Sighing deeply, she pinched the bridge of her nose. Things were just getting more complicated the longer she stayed at Graceland. This was supposed to be a quick visit with Paul. And now she was sitting in a hospital. Where did this go wrong?

Suddenly, she felt something take her hand. Her eyes fell on her hand and saw that a hand was holding hers. She knew that hand. It was surprisingly soft, yet welcoming. In that moment, she felt as though she could kiss that hand.

Jenny lifted her head and saw Mike looking at her, with a sleepy smile. "Good morning, sunshine." He whispered weekly.

**Okay? We happy? for now? I was going to make this longer, but I needed to get this to you today before you really started to hate me. **

**REVIEWS, S'IL VOUS PLAIT?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Remember me? Haha, just kidding. So, you are probably wondering why i haven't updated in a while. Well, my computer decided to get a massive virus and make the whole software go haywire. (There is a technical term for it, but I'm not computer savvy) Thus, all my files were deleted and lost, not to mention making me junk my computer! Right now, I'm typing this on my dad's computer, and it shuts down automatically every twenty minutes but I just wanted you to know that i did not forget about this fic, or about you all. I just have some technical problems. I can't give you an exact date of when I will update the next chapter (now that i have to start all over again) but I will eventually get a new computer and update so please don't give up on me! **

**Also, I would like to take this opportunity to take some suggestions from you, the readers. For example, a couple of you have mentioned that you would like to see Jenny and Mike hook up. Any thoughts on that? Or anything else? Do you want me to stick with the canon of the show, more or less, or go slightly AU? Give me some ideas since some of my ideas disappeared with my files.**

**I love all of you and always appreciate your undying support!**

**Well, ttfn! That's ta-ta for now!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey my beautiful people! I hope you didn't forget about me! Because I surely haven't forgotten about you!** **Ugh, I tell ya, computer troubles and preparing for college in less than a couple weeks is stressful! And my computer is still not fixed, but I was going crazy not being able to update this so I thought I would type this out on my dad's computer. That is how much I love you!**

**Thank you for all the feedback I am getting. You guys really don't know how much I appreciate it! **

**Okay, done for now. Sorry, about the shortness, but I felt it was getting rather long, and decided to divide it up. **

"Good morning, sunshine," Mike whispered weakly.

Jenny heard a sob choke her throat as she found that she was throwing herself on him, smiling brightly. Mike groaned in pain, reminding her of his injuries. "Sorry," She muttered, as she settled back in her chair, not letting go of his hand. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you're awake."

He grinned at her, before rubbing his eyes with his other hand. "How long have I been out?" He asked. His voice made her want to sob, for it was too soft to be his real voice.

"About five hours, twenty minutes, and thirty-two seconds." She answered nonchalantly.

Mike locked his eyes on hers. "You've been counting." He sounded almost touched.

Jenny nodded with a sad smile. "It's been a long five hours." She bowed her head, so he wouldn't see the tears stream down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Mike." Jenny whispered.

"For what?" His voice slowly growing in strength and concern.

"For putting you in this situation." Jenny refused to make eye contact with him. Instead, she kept a firm stare down at their entwined hands. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here right now. And I truly am sorry. Just please don't hate me." Suddenly, her own voice failed her, and was soon drowned in sobs. Jenny squeezed her eyes shut and felt the tears start to make their way down her cheeks. In a way, she felt embarrassed for crying in front of him like this. She had hardly ever cried in front of anyone before. And to tell the truth, she wasn't quite sure she was crying. Why did it matter if Mike hated her or not?

Suddenly, she was aware of Mike's hand wrenching itself from her grasp, and tilting her chin so that she would look at him. Her wet eyes connected with his grey blue ones, that were filled with concern and sympathy. "I could never hate you, Jenny." He said sincerely, looking her deep in the eye. "What happened was my fault, and mine alone."

"But if I hadn't…" She protested weakly.

"Stop it." He insisted with a soft, yet commanding voice. "I don't want to hear that anymore. Stop blaming yourself for my mistake. You couldn't have prevented it, so stop telling yourself that you could have."

She flashed him a wet smile, and shook her head. "You're wonderful, Mikey." She told him, taking his hand again, and giving it a friendly squeeze. "How did I get so lucky to have a friend like you?"

He smiled back at her, but didn't say anything. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, both feeling something stir inside them, but neither person could say what it was. It was as though they were studying each other, imprinting the other person in their memory, so that they would never forget them.

Just then, the doctor came back in, breaking their concentration on each other. "I'm sorry, I forgot my clipboard." He said as he entered the room, before seeing that Mike was conscious. "Well, you're awake." He smiled.

Jenny stood up, releasing her grip on Mike's hand. "Yeah, I was actually just going to come and get you."

The doctor made his way over to the other side of Mike's bed. "Well, this is good news. How are you feeling, Mike?"

"Like I just got shot in the stomach." He said with a smile. Jenny was glad to see that his sense of humor was still intact.

"I suppose so." The doctor nodded. "Well, now that you're up, I can start checking over some things and ask you a few questions if that's alright."

Mike nodded and Jenny stepped towards the door. "I'll just go fix myself a cup of coffee." She announced before glancing at Mike again. "I'll be right back." Then, she turned on her heels and walked out, feeling like things were finally starting to look up a bit.

**Happy times! Mike's okay, we're okay. yay. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again! yes, i have updated again. Isn't it exciting? Well, I really wanted to get to this chapter, because it's one of my favorites. **

**Keep those reviews coming! I love feedback, no matter if it's one word or five hundred!**

As Jenny made her way back to Mike's room to check up on him, she saw that Briggs was standing just outside of his room, eating a sandwich. She made her way to Briggs' side as they look through the window, watching the doctor take care of Mike. "I see that he's up now." Briggs commented, after swallowing. Jenny could smell the turkey on his breath.

"Yeah, thank god. I don't think I could have remained sane any longer." She nodded, lightly blowing on her coffee.

They stood in silence for a bit, just observing. The doctor would try to sit Mike up every once in a while, but Mike would make a face twisted in pain and cry out, forcing the doctor to lay him back down. "Why do you think that is?" Briggs asked suddenly, putting the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth.

Jenny glanced at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well," He swallowed, and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. "You've never been this upset about an agent in the hospital before."

She looked away and put on a perplexed face. "What are you trying to say, Paul?"

Briggs heaved a hefty sigh, and shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, Jenn. You're a smart girl. Figure it out."

Jenny looked up at her brother in disbelief. "Are you saying that I have feelings for Mike?"

He shrugged again. "Call it a brother's intuition."

"Unbelievable." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I can see the way you look at him, Jenny. I've seen that look before. I'm not stupid." Jenny thought for a bit. Of course, she wanted to deny that she had any feelings towards Mike at all, but something in her stopped her mouth from doing so. Why? Did she really like him? It would explain why she was so hysterical while he was in surgery. But she didn't_ know_ him. "Not to mention, you flirt with him every chance you get."

Jenny scoffed. "Because it makes him all flustered. That doesn't mean that I'm in love with the guy. And anyway, why do you care?"

"You know, that dating within the Bureau is dangerous."

"Oh, like you're one to talk."

Briggs decided not to touch on that subject. Different story for a different day. "Learn from my mistakes then."

"Paul, you can't tell me who to date and who I can't date." She turned her body to face him, putting her right hand on her hip, while her left held the coffee. "And even if I did have feelings for him, which I don't, it is my business." Jenny started to walk away, but Briggs caught her arm.

"Jenny," He spoke softly, almost like how he used to speak to her, but with a bit more forcefulness. "You know that I'm only looking out for you. Mike is my trainee, and if you two were to become an item, then I'm afraid it would start to affect both our working relationship and friendship."

Jenny remained silent for a split second, before turning to face him, a new fire was kindled behind her light blue eyes. "What do you think is going to happen, Paul?" She challenged. "Why are you so concerned with me 'showing interest' in one of your co-workers?" Briggs didn't answer, mostly because he was afraid of what he might say, and whether or not the truth would hurt him or not. As Jenny regarded him, a thought occurred to her. "Are you afraid that I would tell him about what happened?"

Briggs shook his head, and turned away from her. "Shut up, Jenny." He muttered.

"You are, aren't you?" She pushed.

He pointed a finger at her face, and gave her a warning look. "I said, shut up."

"Why?" Jenny stood her ground, not letting him scare her. "What are you going to do if I don't?" He tried his best to control his breathing. "Aren't you tired of carrying this burden alone, Paul? Mike looks up to you, more than you can understand, along with the rest of the house. They know you better than I do, and I'm your damn sister. Don't you think it's time to stop being scared of everyone finding out?"

"It's not that, Jenn." He told her, glancing at her again. "It has nothing to do with being scared. Don't you get it? I don't want them to know because as soon as I tell them, then they have a decision to make. They can either turn me in to the Bureau, or keep the secret, but knowing these guys, they'll keep it a secret. Then, all of a sudden, I'm asking them to lie for me. I am asking them to look their superiors in the eye and lie to them. And these guys have enough lies in their life as it is." Jenny could only stare at her brother with all the sympathy she could muster. But he wasn't done yet. "What happened to me, happened. I know that, and I've accepted that. But as soon as these guys are in the know, they start throwing a pity party for me, and out of pity, they keep my secret. So, I'm sorry, if that comes across as cowardice or selfishness, but believe it or not, I'm keeping the secret for their sakes." He finally stopped taking a breath in and staring at his little sister.

This had never occurred to Jenny that he was looking out for his friends. But then, she wasn't surprised. He had always looked after her and everyone he's ever known. Briggs was always the older brother type; it was his natural role in the universe.

"I'm sorry, Paul." She said, unsure of what to say. For the first time, she felt useless and unsure of her next move. So, instead, she took a step around him, so that she could go into Mike's hospital room, to escape the awkwardness. He hesitated, before turning around to see her close the door behind her. Briggs saw his sister smile sweetly at Mike, who returned her smile with his own. They, then, turned to the doctor, who was explaining something to them both. As he spoke, Briggs saw their hands fused together; Mike's thumb gently rubbing over her knuckles. Briggs glanced down in thought. He knew what he had to do, but he knew that Jenny wouldn't like it. But sometimes, drastic situations called for drastic measures.

Moving like a shadow, Briggs walked down the hall, leaving the other two happy in each other's company.

"If all goes well, you should be able to go home in a matter of a couple of days." The doctor informed them, earning a grateful smile from both Jenny and Mike.

"Thank you, Doc." Mike nodded.

The doctor nodded back, and grabbed his clipboard. "I'm going to finish making my rounds. But in the meantime, you get some rest. I don't want you moving from this bed, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." He confirmed.

"I'll make sure of it." Jenny assured him, giving Mike's hand a squeeze.

"I'll take your word for it." The doctor chuckled, and then exited the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Ugh, I'll be happier when I'm back at Graceland." Mike muttered. He was starting to feel a bit restless.

Jenny smirked. "You heard the doc. You'll be out of here before you know it."

"The sooner, the better." He complained. Then, a thought spurned on him. "Hey, weren't you only supposed to be here for a few days? Don't you need to get back to work?"

She shrugged. "I'm a freelancer, remember? I only work when there's a job. And even if there was, I won't leave, until I know that you're okay."

Mike gave a thankful squeeze to her hand. "Why are you so concerned about me?"

Something in Jenny's stomach twitched, but she covered it up. "I don't know. I just am, I guess."

He looked into her eyes again. It looked as though he wanted to tell her something, but was either too scared to or just couldn't find the right words. On the inside, Mike was internalizing a war. He was getting lost in her beautiful eyes, but was trying to force himself to stop staring. He didn't know her. Not that well, anyway. Sure, Jenny was smart, funny, beautiful, and caring, but he's met other girls like that, but he hasn't felt like this. What was so different about Jenny?

Suddenly, he heard his voice say, "Jenny?"

She nodded. "Yeah?" There was something coming, she could feel it. She did her best to brace herself.

Mike opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. "Mike?" A voice said with concern.

Both of them turned to see a girl to be about Jenny's age, but she did not recognize her.

But apparently, Mike did. "Abby?"

**Surprise! I had debated for the longest time whether or not to include Abby or not, but i decided that it would be interesting if I brought her in. What do you think will happen? Is there going to be a Jenny/Mike in the future? You tell me... ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, I don't really know what happened yesterday, and why it uploaded the last chapter again. Maybe it was me, or something. I don't know, but I sincerely apologize. **

**Reading your guys reaction to the last chapter was so amusing! I loved it! Anyway, this is a a short one but nonetheless important. Things are starting to go down, guys. Keep this in mind, in case angst or drama starts to become more frequent. **

Jenny regarded the girl in the door frame carefully. She looked to be about Jenny's age, but prettier. Her long wavy brown hair fell down just past her shoulders. The girl had big brown eyes and red lips, her skin looked as soft and pure as a porcelain doll. The girl, or Abby, as Mike called her, ran to Mike's side. "Oh, my god, Mike. Are you alright? What happened?" She asked worriedly, clutching his other hand. Jenny felt something stir in her when she saw it, but was very confused as to what stirred her.

"Abby, what are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?" He asked, just as confused as Jenny was.

"Well, I knew something was up when you hadn't called me in a while." She explained. "But then I got the call from the hospital telling me you were here."

It still didn't make sense to Mike, but Jenny finally spoke up. "Yeah, hi. Who are you?" Her curiosity finally getting the better of her. But even though she didn't know this girl, Jenny was sure she already knew who she was.

"Oh, sorry." Abby smiled sweetly, and held out a hand for her to shake. "I'm Abby, Mike's girlfriend."

Jenny took her hand and raised her eyebrows. Her eyes looked down at Mike, then back to Abby. "His girlfriend?" She felt a pain in her chest as she said those words, but wasn't about to let it show.

Abby nodded. "And are you his sister, or something?"

Jenny fought back a laugh, but instead, she plastered a smile on her face. "No, I'm Jenny. I'm…"

"A flight attendant." Mike cut in. "She's a friend through work, you know, because being a pilot, I get to know everyone well."

Jenny caught on quick. This girl wasn't an agent, that much was certain. "Yep," Jenny replied, playing along. "Me and Mike, travelers of the skies."

Mike chose to ignore the sarcasm in her tone. "We were, uh, out catching up on things last night, when we got mugged." Abby gasped, and gripped Mike's hand with an iron lock. "Don't worry, they caught the guy and everything. But unfortunately, I didn't get away unscathed. If it wasn't for Jenny here, I don't think I would be here."

There was a small amount of truth to that. But Jenny didn't acknowledge it, for she was distracted by the way Abby was so close to Mike. "I'm just glad you're alright." She said curtly. Jenny saw the way Abby looked at Mike, and suddenly felt extremely awkward. "Um, I've got to go chat with the doctor real quick." She said, backing up towards the door. "I'll leave you two alone."

"You don't have to do that, Jenny." Mike encouraged, giving her a "I'm sorry" look.

Suddenly, Jenny felt a wave of anger wash over her. Why had she never heard about this Abby? Mike had told her about her investigation on her brother that might put him in jail, and he didn't think to tell her about his girlfriend? But why was she so angry about that? No, it was deeper than anger, but Jenny couldn't put her finger on it. "No, it's alright. I don't want to intrude on whatever is going on here. But I'll be back in a bit." She lied. There was no way she would come back in the room as that new girl.

Before Mike could protest anymore, Jenny bolted out of the room, and down the hall. She ran inside the bathroom, and leaned over one of the sinks. What was happening to her? What was this feeling that was starting to grip at her, like a wet paper towel? The word jealousy floated into her brain, making her audibly gasp. Glancing in the mirror, Jenny studied her expression. Her face was twisted in some emotion, but jealousy? _Jealous of what? Why should I be jealous?_ Maybe Jenny did feel something for Mike after all…

No, she can't. Paul told her not to get involved, and he was right. She always hated it when he was right. But something still ate at her that didn't really make sense. So, she splashed some water on her face, and then exited the bathroom and made her way towards the nurses' station.

"Excuse me?" Jenny said sweetly to a middle aged nurse sitting at the desk. "Um, this may seem like a weird question, but do you happen to have an Abby as an emergency contact for Michael Warren?"

The nurse seemed friendly enough, but was wary to give out the information. "Are you a relative?" She asked.

"I'm his sister." She replied without blinking.

After the nurse regarded her carefully, she shrugged and typed something into her computer. "Um, no, no Abby or anything like that. In fact, I don't have any emergency contact for Michael Warren. Would you like to mark one down?"

"Uh, no. Never mind." Jenny said quickly, walking away. Her mind reeled. Abby had said that the hospital called her, but obviously that wasn't true. Though, Abby didn't see like the lying type. But if she didn't lie, then who called her?

Just ahead of her, she caught sight of Briggs down the hall a good thirty feet away. He was looking in Mike's room. A thought occurred to her. Jenny had been given Mike's personal belongings in a bag before he went into surgery. But because she was so hysterical, her brother had taken them from her, and said that he would look after them. One of those personal belongings was Mike's phone, a phone that contained a phone number, more than likely, to his girlfriend.

Briggs turned to leave, but not before making eye contact with Jenny. Even though they were far away from each other, Jenny could see the victory in his eyes. There was a twinge of sympathy, but mostly an "I told you so" look, in those chocolate brown eyes. Jenny couldn't help, but feel betrayed. Then she reminded herself that she was not jealous of Abby. She repeated that to herself, as her brother turned his back on her and walked away.

Jenny took a few steps forward and looked into Mike's room. Abby was pressing her lips against Mike's, their hands still holding each other. They looked so comfortable each other. It was so natural and right, even Jenny could see that.

But she wasn't jealous. She most definitely wasn't jealous of Abby.

**If you are reading all of this, and screaming, "JUST ADMIT THAT YOU LOVE HIM ALREADY!" at your computer and/or phone, then I have done my job. ;) Mother of God, I'm turning into a troll...**

**I LOVE YOU SO REVIEW SO THAT LOVE CAN CONTINUE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So because I was a bitch and uploaded the wrong chapter yesterday, I decided that I should probably give you this chapter as well. So for those of you who just skipped to the end, there is one before this that is new too. Just so you are aware. **

**This chapter may be really depressing. I know that I felt really sad while writing it. But then again, it fits right in with the show doesn't it?**

Mike was released from the hospital two days later. Abby had been by his side the whole time, much to the secret chagrin of Jenny. But Mike insisted that she go home and get some rest, and he would call her once he got resettled in his own. She obliged, and gave Mike a quick kiss on the lips before leaving.

Jenny helped him up the stairs to Graceland, and when they made it through the door, they saw the housemates crowded around the living room. "SURPRISE!" They all shouted, holding up bottles of beer. Mike laughed humbly, as each of them went up and hugged and asked how he was feeling. Soon, they were all lounging about, drinking beer and listening to whatever crappy song came on the radio. Mike really enjoyed himself, and so did Jenny. Although, she tried to avoid both Mike and Briggs at all cost, so she mostly hung around Paige and Charlie. Every once in a while, she found herself glancing over at Mike, watching him tell a story or laughing at Johnny. But then she stopped herself, and tried to indulge in the conversations around her. She had to stop thinking about Mike. He had a girlfriend, who he was definitely not jealous of.

Later that night, Jenny wandered out to the patio by herself, mostly because she saw Briggs making his way over to her, and dreaded a conversation with him at the moment. She sat down in one of the patio chairs and sipped at her beer, watching the midnight waves roll in on the shore. In her mind, she thought of everything. She thought of Mike, Briggs, her parents, what she was doing here in the first place; all of it. There was just so much to consider, so much to think about, that Jenny found herself completely lost, not really sure what her next move will be.

Then, she was interrupted by the sound of the patio door sliding open. "The party is inside, you know." Mike said, as he took the chair across the patio table from her.

Jenny tried her best to be friendly. "Just needed some air." She replied. "It was getting too crowded for me."

He could see in her expression, and hear in her voice that she wasn't telling the whole truth. Glancing down at his feet, he struggled to find the right words to say. "I'm sorry I never told you about Abby." He told her at last.

Jenny rolled her eyes, still refusing to look at his puppy eyes. "It's none of business, Mike," She told him.

"No, but I saw how hurt you were when you met her."

Suddenly, Jenny felt very exposed. Was she really that transparent? "I'm not jealous, if that's you're implying."

"Jenny…" He started before Jenny cut him off.

"No, Mike, stop." She leaned on the table and finally looked at him. "Whatever you think was going on this past week, whatever we both might have felt, it's… It just can't happen. You've got yourself a girlfriend, a great one at that, and I'm a freelancer. I can't be tied down here."

Mike could do nothing, but stare at her, trying to decide his next move. Jenny had to force herself not to cry, as she saw that look in his eye. It was the look he gave her in the hospital; it was the look he gave her after he told her about his investigation on Briggs; it was the look that said a million words, but said nothing at the same time.

All of sudden, she was aware of Mike's hand over hers, but he had not broken eye contact. "I don't know what did happen this past week, Jenny. I can't tell you what I was feeling or how I feel right now, because I don't really know myself. But I do know that you are different than any girl I have ever met."

Her heart sank. Why did he have to say that? Jenny removed her hand from underneath his, and stood up, leaning on the wall that surrounded the patio looking over the beach. "Maybe this is for the best, Mike. Abby is a great girl, and she really cares about you. And I can see that you really care about her. You two deserve each other." She glanced down at the half empty beer bottle in her hands.

Mike stood and went stand by Jenny's side. "Yeah, she is great." He said, before turning to face her. "But not as great as you."

Jenny looked at him shocked. Did he just say what she thought he said? He must have, because he brought a hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb softly stroking it. She wanted to push him away, but she found that she was completely frozen, unable to move or speak. Mike leaned forward until his lips were just an inch away from hers. Suddenly, the image of Abby flashed across her brain, and her defenses were brought up again. She pulled away at the last minute.

"No, Mike." She whispered, unable to speak any louder. "We can't. I'm sorry." And with that, she dashed back into the house and down the hall to her room.

The partygoers watched her go and shrugged, unable to explain what had happened, and unwilling to stop their partying.

Mike stood on the patio alone, his mind reeling with different thoughts. He had almost kissed her. Why? He had Abby, and she had been so good to him ever since they met. And here he was, about to kiss some other girl. But he felt something for Jenny, he knew that now. How could he have feelings for both girls? Mike just turned to face the beach, and watched the tide roll in, wishing more than anything that his answers could be found down there.

Meanwhile, Jenny sat on her bed, staring at the floor, sorting out what had just happened. Tears threaten to leak from her eyes, but she would not let them. She refused to cry over a guy, especially Mike.

It wasn't long before they both realized something. At the same exact time, in two different locations, Mike and Jenny realized what they felt for each other. Then, at the same time, no matter how much they wanted to stop it, they both cried into the night.

**God, I'm a bitch. Why do I write sad things? Whatever, you love me anyway right? **

**MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! So the big news is that I'm going to on vacation this week, and I leave tomorrow! It's really exciting but unfortunately, that means I probably won't be able to update for a while. There is a small possibility, but I highly doubt it, so don't get your hopes up. **

**In the meantime, here's this short installment!**

The morning after his welcome party, Mike still didn't feel right. He hardly slept that night, and decided to go for a run at about 5 in the morning. But he could not will himself to go back, knowing that he would run into Jenny, and he didn't know how he would react around her anymore.

It was an odd feeling, not being able to control himself when she was around. Though, he never did anything that he didn't want to do. Like when he leaned in to kiss her; some part of him had wanted to do that since he first met her. He had wanted to stop himself, but it was as if his body had a mind of its own and ignored the commands from Mike's brain.

Mike found himself at the Sun's Basket, making him smile. This was the place where he and Jenny first met. Glancing over to where he had first laid eyes on her, he could still see her pouring over that book she was reading, her beautiful long hair blowing slightly around her face due to the breeze off of the ocean. Quickly, he shook himself back to reality and sat himself at a table the furthest away from the table where she had been.

He ordered himself a waffle and ate in silence for a while, his mind going back and forth between Abby and Jenny. All of a sudden, a hand slapped him on the back, making him jump and nearly spit out the small chunk of waffle in his mouth. He turned and saw Johnny and Jakes laughing at him.

"Hey, man, calm down." Johnny giggled, sitting down at the table. "I'm not even armed."

"What are you guys doing here?" Mike asked, after swallowing.

"We were hungry, and then we saw you here." Jakes explained.

"Well, I was kind of hoping to be alone right now." Mike said, as friendly as he could.

Johnny shot him a look. "Dude, what up? Is that time of the month again?" He teased, earning a punch in the arm from Jakes.

"Very funny." Mike muttered, rolling his eyes.

"No, but seriously, man. Something's eating you." Jakes leaned forward in his chair and studied his face. "What's going on, Levi?"

Mike wanted to deny everything up and down, but he knew that these guys wouldn't give up until he told them. He took a deep breath, and mentally prepared himself. "It's about Jenny." He started.

"Man, I told you." Johnny cheered at Jakes. "I told you something was going on."

"Wait, what?" Mike asked.

"Oh, come on, man. I've seen the googly eyes you've been making at each other. And contrary to popular belief, I'm not stupid." He explained.

Neither Jakes or Mike knew how to respond to that. So, Mike just tried to hide his blushing, and went further into it. "I don't know, man. I mean, I really like Jenny, whenever she's not threatening me or whatever. And with her, I don't have to lie to her about what I'm doing or where I'm going. Mostly because if I do lie to her, she will always find out the truth."

"So, what's your problem, then?" Jakes shrugged, not seeing the issue.

"But I'm already going out with Abby. And I really like her, too. She's been the one stable force ever since I got here. But she thinks I'm a pilot, and is always suspicious that I'm seeing someone else because I'm always rushing off and I can't explain why, not fully anyway."

"Sounds pretty clear to me." Jakes said smiling. Mike looked at the friend, who once referred to himself as "Chocolate Jesus". He needed someone to tell him what to do. "You like Jenny more."

"Yeah, man." Johnny included. "I haven't seen you more comfortable around any other girl, including Abby. And I mean, Abby's a real catch, but by the sounds of it, you already have your mind made up."

Mike paused as he considered his friends' opinions. "But then why do I feel like a jerk for playing Abby like that?"

"You weren't playing, Mike." Jakes assured him. "It's just that once you met Jenny, everything seemed to click with you two. That never happened with Abby. If you just don't have feelings for someone, then you don't have feelings."

"So, you're telling me that I have to break up with Abby and tell her that I have feelings for someone else?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything. You've heard us blab our mouths with what we think, but when it comes down to it, it's all up to you."

**Oh Chocolate Jesus, you are my fave! Anyway, I'll see you in about a week! **

**And because i keep forgetting to give this to you, I do have a tumblr! My url is tennantgastic and I'm always up for a good conversation! **

**Au Revior, mes amis! Mwah! Xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**IM BACK! Did you miss me? So, I finally got my computer back up and running. ( just in time for school!) I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait. I was literally going crazy not being able to update this guys. **

**Thank you so much for not forgetting about me! And thank you for being so patient. So, now, your patience has paid off. Here's the next chapter!**

Jenny sat alone at the kitchen table, gorging herself with a medium sized tub of Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream, her favorite. Next to the tub of ice cream sat Jenny's phone, mocking her with its silence.

She had debated for the longest time whether or not to call Mike, tell him that she was sorry for running out on him, yell at him for making a move on her, something. But she did nothing. Why should she have to make the first move? He was a big boy; he could pick up the phone and talk to her, since he is trying so very hard to avoid eye contact. But why was he taking so long to call her?

As Jenny began to question her sanity, she heard the front door open and close. "Anybody home?" called Charlie as she made her way into the living room.

"Hey, Chuckie," Jenny waved to her, calling her the nickname that Briggs had saddled her with since her first day. She then noticed the shopping bags that Charlie was carrying and became curious. "What did you get?" Charlie smiled eagerly, as she reached into her bag and pulled out a super skimpy dress that looked about two sizes too small for her. Jenny whistled. "Looks like a battle dress."

"This little baby's gonna get me in with one of my most elusive drug rings." She declared proudly, even though she was clearly disgusted by the dress in question.

"Scandalous." Jenny commented, swallowing a chunk of ice cream.

It was then, that Charlie noticed the tub of ice cream in front of her friend. "Mind if I join you?" She asked, as she went to grab a spoon in the kitchen, setting her dress on one of the couches in the living room.

"Please," Jenny invited, swallowing another mouthful.

"So, we getting over a break-up, or are you pregnant?" Charlie pondered with a smile.

Jenny let out a small chuckle. "Neither, thank god." She replied, then scooped another scoop in her mouth, hoping that Charlie would leave it at that.

She didn't. "Then what's this about, Jenn?" Jenny avoided her friends' eyes, knowing that she would just tell her everything if she did. There were some secrets in Graceland that should remain secrets, especially about potential romances between agents.

"Is this about Mike?" Charlie asked, making Jenny nearly choke.

She shot her friend a shocked look. "How could you possibly...?"

"I saw the two of you sneak out to the patio last night." She replied. "Not to mention, the amount of tension that's been building up between the two of you. I mean, really. It should be censored for younger audiences."

Jenny rolled her eyes, but knew that Charlie knew her too well, so she couldn't lie to her. "Well, last night... he tried to kiss me. Nothing happened." She said after noticing the alarm crossing Charlie's face. "So don't worry about that. Anyway, I ran out on him, and we haven't spoken since." Jenny glanced down at her phone again, and ate another huge scoop of ice cream.

"And now, you're waiting on him to apologize or something," Charlie guessed, looking at Jenny intently.

"Either I'm really transparent, or you're just crazy psychic or something." Jenny chuckled.

Charlie smirked. "What can I say? I'm pretty good." She leaned back in her chair with a proud look on her face.

"You're _more_ than good, Chuck."

She shrugged, as if to say, "true", but then regained the seriousness back. "So what's the problem? You're normally never this upset over waiting for an apology."

"Charlie, he tried to kiss me." She emphasized. "While he has a girlfriend. A super pretty and overly perfect girlfriend. He has no right doing that behind her back, or to me."

Charlie considered her friend for a second. "Do you like him?"

Jenny wanted to deny it. She wanted to swear up and down that she never had any feelings for Mike, that she never felt a stir inside of her when he smiled at her, that she never noticed any sparks whenever they would touch. But why can't she have one person to confide in who's not her brother? "I don't know." Jenny answered quietly, twirling her spoon around. "Does it matter?"

"It sounds like our little Mikey's confused. Like he doesn't know what he wants. If you were to have feelings for him, then that would effect the outcome."

"You're right," Jenny sighed.

Charlie leaned forward again, and put a hand over Jenny's. "He'll figure it out, Jenny. You just got to... give him time."

At that moment, Jenny's phone rang. The caller ID told them that Mike was calling.

"Speak of the handsome devil," Jenny muttered before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jenny," Mike said. He sounded almost hesitant and awkward. Jenny could just picture him standing on the beach or wherever he was, scratching the back of his neck or shuffling his feet. "You, uh, still at the house?"

"Yeah." Jenny replied. In this situation, she thought it would be best to keep things short on her end.

"That's good." He said awkwardly. "Look, I'm... I'm sorry about last night, alright? It was stupid of me to... well, you know."

Charlie motioned to Jenny, asking her if she should leave her alone. But Jenny shook her head and told her she could stay. "Yeah, it was." Jenny agreed.

"I just..." Mike hesitated. He was nearly afraid of the potential anger that he was sure to get. But he had been a dick. Making excuses or anything like that would just make him even more like a dick. "You mean a lot to me, Jenny, and I don't want things to be awkward between us."

Jenny tried to contain a squeal. She means a lot to him? But she kept her composure. "I don't either."

"So, can you forgive me?"

She pictured his big puppy dog eyes, the ones that no one with a soul could say "no" to. Ever since they had met, Jenny couldn't stay mad at him, which right now, she was kicking herself for that. And even if Mike stays with Abby, she doesn't want to lose him as a friend. "Of course I can." She finally answered.

Mike breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. Listen, I'm out running a few errands, but I was thinking that maybe I could rent a couple movies or something and we could have a movie night, if you wanted."

Jenny smiled. "That sounds perfect, Mike."

"Great. I'll see ya in a few."

They hung up, both with ridiculously big grins on their faces.

"So I'm guessing by the dopey grin, you guys made up." Charlie mused. These two so hopelessly liked each other, they could've been the center of a romantic comedy.

"Yep," Jenny nodded, placing the cover back on the ice cream tub. "And now, we're going to have a movie night."

Charlie grabbed the spoons and went to place them in the sink. "Alright, just keep it PG, okay?" She teased.

Just then, Jenny's phone rang again. Both girls looked at each other in confusion when they saw it was Mike again.

"This better be a butt dial," Jenny told Charlie, as she pressed answer. "Mike, if you keep calling, things are just going to be more awkward."

"Then, this should be really awkward for you." Said a voice that was too deep and Hispanic to be Mike.

Jenny felt the color drain from her face. "Who is this?"

"You know who I am, Jennifer."

Of course, she knew. Jenny never forgets a voice or a face. It helps with the job. She knew exactly who was talking. "Monterro."

Charlie straightened at the name, her mouth half open. "Never let it be said, that you are not smart, my dear Jennifer." Heraldo Monterro said proudly. "Much like your friend, Michael, here."

"What have you done with him?" She demanded.

"Now, is it really necessary to use that tone with me? Especially since my men are holding a knife to his neck?"

Jenny didn't question it. Monterro had been low profile, but he was known for being a man of his word. She swallowed down any smart retort or screams that wanted to escape her so badly. "What do you want, Monterro?"

"There's a lovely old meat packing plant just outside of town." He sounded so casual, as if he was inviting her over for tea. "Why don't you come see it? I know Michael is dying to see it as well." Jenny heard a struggling sound and a grunt from Mike, as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"Monterro, I swear to you," She said through clenched teeth. "If he so much as have a paper cut when I get there, I will tear you and your goons limb from limb."

"Come alone, and unarmed." Monterro said, dropping the smooth criminal act. The amount of seriousness in his voice weighed more than a cement building. "Don't keep me waiting."

The line went dead.

**Okay, so I'm not sure how often I will be able to update this from now on because I start college on Monday! yay. But don't fret. I will not abandon this! It just might be updated after long periods of time. **

**Reviews are like the best thing ever. I don't care if it has to do with the story or not. How's your guys' summer been? You excited for school? I don't care. Something is better than nothing!**

**Love ya!**

**p.s. can we please talk about last night's episode? i mean for real!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! Guess what today was? My first day of college! It was terrifying, but I only had one class and we just went over the syllabus and whatnot. So I survived! Yay, because that means I can continue writing this! **

**I love all the reviews that you guys are leaving! It really makes me so happy to read new reviews, so I would appreciate any sort of feedback! **

Jenny stood in the FBI headquarters while being wired up, meaning she got a watch transmitter. Practically everyone who lived at Graceland was there, except for Jakes, since he was on an assignment. After Jenny had hung up the phone, Charlie rounded up the gang and informed them of what had just happened. All showing equal amounts of concern for both Mike and Jenny, they all came with Jenny to HQ for moral support.

Meanwhile, Jenny was practically ready to punch a baby. HQ was very well known for doing everything by the book, which only angered her. "By the book" meant lots of paperwork and standing around waiting for an okay from a supervisor. Jenny wanted to get out there and rip Monterro to shreds now. The longer they stood around, the more time Mike was in Monterro's hands.

As they worked out the logistics of her watch, Jenny took a small compact gun and shoved it in her bra. Johnny noticed and raised his eyebrows. "Didn't he say to come unarmed?" He asked.

"Call it insurance." Jenny shrugged, as she adjusted slightly.

"Yeah, but what if they pat you down?" Paige argued.

"Trust me, if their wandering hands go anywhere near my boobs, I'll deck 'em faster than they can recognize the shape of a gun." She said, earning grins from everyone else.

Soon, she got the okay to go, but was stopped by Charlie before she could dash out. She hugged her friend tightly. "Just try and get both of you out in one piece, you hear me?" Charlie ordered.

"Yes, mama," Jenny nodded, releasing her from the embrace.

Briggs then walked up behind Charlie, entering Jenny's line of sight. They had not really spoken since the hospital. Truth be told, they missed each other, and now Jenny was going into the belly of the beast. Charlie got the hint, and went back to the group.

Briggs placed his hands on his little sister's shoulders and look into her eyes. "Watch yourself out there. 'Kay kiddo?"

Jenny nodded firmly, smiling ever so slightly. Then, before even thinking about it, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him, as if he was going to vanish any minute. Briggs returned the hug, placing an endearing kiss on top of her head. Jenny breathed in his scent, remembering every time she had hugged him in the past, never wanting to leave. But then she remembered Mike, and broke away.

"I'll see ya in a bit." Jenny said optimistically. And then, she fled the building before anyone could say or do anything else.

…

As she neared the meat packing plant on her brother's motorcycle, Jenny got more determined and eager to get Mike out of there. The plant was barely lit, but she could see the many different bricks, that seemed older than the Earth itself, jutted out in awkward places. Vandals had made their mark all around the outside and undoubtedly on the inside as well. A perfect hideout for any gang.

Jenny pulled up to an old loading dock, where two bulky guys in suits were waiting for her. "Oh, good." She remarked, taking off her helmet and letting her long blond hair fall down around her shoulders. "They sent me Beavis and Butthead."

Neither of the men were amused, their faces not so much as twitching. One of them nodded for her to follow them. They both simultaneously turned on their heels and walked inside, as Jenny took a deep breath in. "Here goes nothing." She muttered as she followed the two men inside.

They walked into the plant, Jenny doing her best to keep her tough composure. There was so many tunnels and halls that she was beginning to get dizzy. This building was much bigger than she had originally anticipated.

Soon, they reached what must have been the main floor of the factory. Old conveyer belts were knocked over or shoved to the walls, so that there was room to walk. Sitting at the table in the middle of the room was Monterro and Mike. Mike was tied with a thick looking rope to the chair, his arms forced to his sides, unable to move. In addition to this, his mouth was covered with a bandana so he wasn't able to talk either. Monterro was sitting with his arms crossed, a smirk already plastered on his face. She could see that he was wearing a cream colored suit, making his dark Hispanic skin appear darker.

As Jenny got nearer to the table, she made eye-contact with Mike. His crystal blue eyes looked scared, but he silently told her that he was counting on her to save him. She resisted the urge to the laugh at the thought of Mike being the damsel in distress. What she really wanted to do was run to him, hug him tightly and tell him that everything was going to be okay. Instead, she nodded slightly to him, adding a little wink.

The two men in monkey suits stood on the opposite sides of the table, one of them pointing to the empty chair across from Monterro and Mike.

"Jennifer," Monterro greeted. "Have a seat, please."

Jenny stiffly sat, setting her jaw in determination. "Monterro." She nodded. "It's always nice to see you."

His grin widened. "Indeed. I believe you know Michael, here." He said, gesturing to Mike, who slowly turned his head and gave his captor a deadly look.

"I may have met him once." Jenny said playing along. "To what do I owe the invite?"

Monterro uncrossed his arms and placed his elbows on the table in full business mode. "The thing is, my dear senorita, I'm short a couple of henchmen. Specifically Buzz-kill and Renaldo."

Realization hit like a truck. Of course, he would be upset about her killing his two best goons. It explained the kidnapping and games. Suddenly, Jenny felt very scared, but she didn't let on. "Names sound a bit familiar." She shrugged.

Monterro looked as though he was about to flip over the table and finish her off right there. But he regains his smooth composure. He stood up, straightening out his suit with his hands. "You're very cool under pressure, mi amor. But you may find that I'm not a very forgiving man." Without warning, he delivered a blow to Mike's stomach, making him groan in pain.

Jenny flinched, almost as if she could feel the blow hit her. Anger simmered deep within her. She wanted to leap across the table and tear his throat out. But she managed to just clench her jaw and eye Monterro with enough anger to sear a laser through his skull.

"You see, Jennifer." Monterro continued coolly as if he had not just punched Mike in the gut. "I'm a business man. And a good business man tries to eliminate any threat to his business. So, naturally, when I heard about the deaths of two of my best men, I had to respond to that threat and crush it."

"Is that a threat, Monterro?" Jenny asked rhetorically.

He smiled a slimy smile. "Absolutely." He answered.

Jenny takes a deep breath in. "Then, my answer is simple." Suddenly, she jumped from her chair, rolled across the table, while simultaneously pulling her small gun from her bra. As she rose up, her left arm wound itself around Monterro's neck, so that when she was fully standing her arm was holding his head still, while her gun was pointed directly at the side of this head. Neither Monterro or his two goons had time to blink. Even Mike looked amazed at what had just happened.

"You two," She said to the two men. "Untie my friend now." To emphasize that she meant business, she tightened her grip around the drug lord's neck, forcing a choking noise to escape from his mouth. After they exchanged glances, they made their way to Mike's chair. "Quickly." Jenny commanded, as they set to work.

Once he was free, he removed the bandana from his mouth. "Where did you learn how to do that?" He asked still in awe of her stunt.  
"Bible camp." She snapped. "Now shut up." Immediately, he complied and Jenny returned her focus on the three criminals in front of her. "So here's what's going to happen, gentlemen. You're going to remove the guns I know you have concealed in your suits, and with no funny business."

After a slight pause, the two men did what she had said. Monterro strangled a laugh. "You would not kill me." He taunted so confidently. "I am worth much more to you alive then dead."

"Don't be so sure." Jenny whispered into his ear.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dot moving. A small red dot pointed right at Mike's chest. She knew what that dot meant. And it definitely wasn't good. "I knew you would try something like this," Monterro spat out. "So I have insurance that I will make it out of here alive." Mike looked down at the dot over his heart and then to Jenny. "Don't worry, they won't shoot unless I am killed. So if I were you, I would release me."

Jenny glanced at Mike, and then around the room. She could not see where this sniper was located, but there were several hiding places around the factory floor, including a balcony up above them on the far side of the room. One thing was for sure she was not about to risk Mike's life again. Begrudgingly, she released her grip on Monterro, who took a deep breath in once he was free.

"Drop your weapon, senorita," He said, straightening himself out again. "Before you hurt someone." As he spoke, another red dot pointed itself at her chest, making everything in her panic. Glancing from Mike to Monterro, her breath quickened. There was no doubt that she was going to die.

**Okay so don't kill me for leaving yet another cliffhanger. I just couldn't help myself. I also apologize if this resembled something of the Great Game from Sherlock. I was watching it this morning and I just really wanted to use it. But don't worry, it won't end the same. **

**Now click the review button and tell me how you feel!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay so this chapter makes me depressed, but I wanted to get this done before I started on homework. :/ Gotta love college.**

Jenny quietly lowered the gun, her eyes meeting Mike's. They shared a silent apology in that moment. Glancing at the red dot pointed at his chest again, she saw something that gave her a sliver of hope. The dot blinked three times.

"The game is over, senorita," Monterro said triumphantly. The two goons each took Mike and Jenny and twisted their arms behind their back, rather painfully. "I am the winner of this round."

Jenny glanced at Mike again and nodded slightly. "Yeah, well," Jenny said. "Time for round two." She threw her head back fast and hard, making it collide with the man's nose. There was a sickening crunch and he loosened his grip on Jenny, which gave her the opportunity to spin and twist his arms in an unnatural way. Just as she did this, Mike stomped on his captor's foot and managed to elbow him in the face. As they took care of them, the sound of doors bursting open echoed in the expansive room. Armed FBI agents swarmed around the five people in the middle of the room. Before anyone had time to think, Monterro was being shoved on the ground and having handcuffs planted on his wrists.

Once the two goons were placed under arrest, Mike and Jenny glanced at each other slightly out of breath from the fight. "How do we always end up here?" Jenny laughed breathlessly.

Mike shrugged. "We're agents. Nothing that ever happens to us is normal."

…

After a debriefing session and a mini welcome home party yet again for Mike, Jenny and Mike were able to have their movie night. Although, they spent most the night arguing over what to watch. Jenny wanted action and adventure movies, whereas Mike wanted to watch mysteries or a Disney movie. Finally, they agreed to a choice that had a little bit of everything, the Princess Bride. About halfway through the beginning, Johnny walked past them and invited himself in the action.

"What?" Johnny asked seeing their shocked expressions. "This movie is the shit." Then, they both shrugged in agreement.

So, Jenny made popcorn and sat next to Mike on the couch, while Johnny was lying on his stomach on the floor, very child-like. They all laughed and quoted their favorite quotes when they came up. Once the popcorn was gone, they seemed to get very tired from the events of the day. Johnny was the first to fall asleep, then Jenny, who rested her head on Mike's shoulder. She was too tired to care, and so was Mike, so he just rested his head on hers and watched the movie in content silence.

Mike tried to focus his attention on the movie, but was distracted by the scent of Jenny's hair. It smelled so much like raspberries and honey. He could tell she was sleeping by the way her breathing had slowed down. He could also feel his heart swell with happiness as he noticed how comfortable he was with her leaning on him.

Why did she have this effect on him? He had felt a little flicker of something when he first met Abby, but with Jenny, he felt this way every minute he was in her presence. He thought back to his conversation with Johnny and DJ earlier, how they told him that they could tell he like Jenny more than Abby. In his heart, he knew that was true.

On the screen, Buttercup was telling Prince Humperdink about her love for Wesley. _"Wesley and I are joined by the bonds of love. And you cannot track that, not with a thousand bloodhounds. And you cannot break it, not with a thousand swords." _

Mike considered her words. While he would admit that that line was probably the most romantic line in cinematic history, he also thought about the way how it described perfectly how he feels about Jenny. But does that mean that he loves her? How could he? He doesn't know her that well. She has only been at Graceland for like a week. But yet he feels like it has been months.

Soon enough, the credits rolled, and Mike realized that he was the only one awake. He turned off the TV with the remote, and contemplated on waking her up or not. But before he could make a decision, she stirred awake.

"Did I miss it?" She slurred, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, but don't worry. They lived happily ever after." He told her.

"Cheesy much?" She joked sleepily, wrapping an arm around his waist and snuggling closer. He held her in his arms perfectly content to be in this position for the rest of his life. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. _I love her._ He finally admitted to himself.

He felt Jenny stiffen in his embrace, and twisted her head to face his. "What did you say?" She asked, studying his face.

Mike felt panicked. Had he said that out loud? But he was sure that he had said that in his head. "I don't... what?"

"You just said that you love me." Jenny informed, sitting up now.

Mike ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "No, I didn't mean to," He sputtered. "... I mean that I meant to say that in my... I'm sorry."

Jenny bit her lower lip and glanced down at her feet. There was a long pause before she spoke. "Dammit, Mike," She grunted, standing up and walking away.

"Whoa, wait," Mike jumped up, and grabbed her arm. "You can't just leave, Jenny."

"Mike, what are we doing?" She asked, spinning on her heels to face him. "Who are we trying to kid here? You don't love me. You can't love me."

"But I do, Jenn." He said confidently. "I know that now."

"No," She shook her head and began pacing. "You just think you love me. Probably because you know you can be honest with me, or something. I don't know. This is messed up."

"Well, what's so wrong if I do?"

Jenny shot him an incredulous look. "What's wrong? For one," She lowered her voice and looked over at the sleeping Johnny to make sure he was still asleep. "You're investigating my brother. And second, you have a girlfriend. You can't love someone else if you have a girlfriend. I mean... Jesus, Mike."

"I don't care." Mike said, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I want to do whatever it takes to be with you, Jenny. Even if that means messing up the investigations or getting rid of people that don't matter. You're the only one I care about."

Jenny felt tears fight their way down her cheeks. "Why do you have to love me?" She demanded, breaking away from him. "You don't know me, Mike. You don't know who I am or what I've done."

"I'm willing to find out if you let me." Jenny slumped her shoulders, no longer to fight the tears away. "Why are you pushing me away? A minute ago, we were snuggling on the couch."

"Because it wouldn't work."

"It wouldn't work."

"Yes, Mike."

"How wouldn't it work, Jenny? Tell me."

"It just wouldn't, okay?" Jenny started to walk away again, but this time, Mike pursued her.

"Don't give me that shit, Jenny. Tell me why it wouldn't work."

"Because I don't deserve you, alright?" She exclaimed, surprised at her own words. Mike fell silent, while Jenny fell apart right in front of him. "You're too good for me, Mike. You deserve Abby. She would give you a better life; one that doesn't involve this crap that we put up with everyday. If you were with me, then all it would be is chaos. I mean, look at all that has happened this week."

"It's not anything out of the ordinary." Mike said quietly.

"Just don't." Jenny looked at him with watery eyes. "Don't try and tell yourself that being with me will be all happy rainbows with unicorns and lollipops. Because you and I both know that it's not." She took a minute to compose herself. "And anyway, I'm leaving in the morning. So you might not see me again in a while. I have to go pack."

She stepped away, but he yet again caught her arm. She told herself not to turn and look at him, but he spoke anyway. "Just look me in the eye. And tell me you don't love me." He said.

Biting her lip, Jenny slowly turned and faced him. She could see his beautiful blue eyes wet with tears, but none fell. He was so beautiful to her, but she couldn't let herself be caught up in him. She had a duty to him and protect herself. A relationship between the two of them would just end up blowing up in their faces. Not to mention, she was scared. Jenny opened her mouth, but found difficulty in finding the right words. His eyes were locked on hers, and she could not avoid them. How could she say no to him? But how could she say yes to him? "I don't." She spat out quietly, then running to her room before anything else could be said.

Mike stood there in the middle of the living room silently. The only sound in the whole house was the sound of Johnny's snoring.

**So, there we go. Happiness all the way around. not really. By the way, I don't know why I didn't acknowledge this before, but awhile back, a guest that went by the name of Elizabeth posted a review and came up with their ship name: Minny! I love it so much and it is a crime that I did not thank you for it, Elizabeth. So THANK YOU, whoever you are. **

**And just a heads up, we probably only have like a couple more chapters left. I don't remember how many at this point, but just be warned. **

**So let's pretend I'm your psychiatrist. "Tell me how you are feeling." (aka REVIEW MOTHA-EFFAS)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello again! Guess what? This is the second to last chapter! Sadness, I know! I don't know what I'm going to do with all my spare time. *cough*homework*cough*cough* **

**Anyway, this chapter is shorter but i have a good reason and you will see why at the end. SO read it quick so I can tell you why!**

The next day was not the happiest of days. Jenny had gotten packed up quickly, and managed to book a flight. The truth was when she told Mike that she was leaving last night, she had just decided that and didn't have a flight booked. In addition to this, she didn't really remember where the plane was going. She just had to get out of town and quick.

When everyone was awake and abuzz, Jenny came down with her bags all packed. Everyone fell silent simultaneously. Jenny tried to ignore the pain on Mike's face especially. "I've got to get back now." She explained. "It's been lovely being here with you all again, but I've got stuff to do, so."

Charlie was the first to step up and give her a hug. "You keep in touch, 'kay kiddo?" She said squeezing Jenny tightly, who nodded in response.

Johnny slipped behind Charlie, holding out his arms. "Hey, do I get a hug?" He asked.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Fine. But keep in mind, Johnny, I am armed."

Surprisingly, he gave her a genuine hug. "I'll miss ya, babe."

She smiled at him. "I'll miss you, too. And don't call me 'babe'."

After a couple more hugs, Briggs offered to give her a lift to the airport. She gladly accepted, and he went to go put her bags in his car. Jenny was about to follow him, but Mike stepped in front of her. She had hoped to avoid him, but knew that he wasn't going to let her go without a goodbye. But even still, she could hear her heart break when she looked up at him.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked quietly.

Jenny nodded. "You've got a job to do, and I have mine. It's whats best."

"Is it?"

Jenny licked her lips, refusing to answer. Instead, she held out a hand for him to shake. "Well, Agent Warren," She sighed, refusing to let herself cry again. "It has been a pleasure, but I bid you farewell."

Mike glanced at her then down to her hand. Since when had they gone back to hand shaking? What he really wanted to do was pull her close and beg her to stay with him, shower her with a million kisses and hold her tight. But it was clear that she wanted to go, and who was he to stop her? If this is what she really wanted, then he would have to let her go. Reluctantly, he took her hand, squeezing it affectionately. "Bye, Jenny." He manage to whisper, looking deep in her eyes.

Jenny wanted to punch him for being so perfect and his uber pretty eyes. What was she going to do without seeing those sea blue eyes everyday? Feeling another round of tears coming on, she let go of his hand, and ran out the door, forcing herself not to look back.

Mike stared at the door, willing her to come back through, laughing and saying it was all a joke. That she really did love him, and she would stay with him forever. Then comment on how stupid his face was or something. But nothing happened. She didn't come back. There was no laughter. There was no Jenny. As soon as he accepted that, Mike walked off to his room silently.

Meanwhile, Paige and Johnny witnessed their whole encounter and exchanged glances. "Dude, twenty bucks says that Mike will run after her like in those cheesy romantic movies." Johnny smiled.

Paige glanced down the hall where Mike had disappeared down. Then she smiled wickedly and turned back to Johnny. "You're on."

**Alright, here's where the fun begins. This where you guys decide the ending, sorta. Do you want a cheesy romantic scene from either character? Or do you have another idea? Maybe you don't want them together at all, (which i don't know why you wouldn't. I'm the author and I totally ship these two) and want a sad ending. So here's what you do, press that review button and say what you think should happen. Then once I get at least five different reviews I will post the last chapter and the winner will receive free (imaginary) cookies! **

**So don't just sit there and say nothing. I've seen the traffic graph on this story, and i know that there are over 40 followers, so I don't think 5 reviews will be hard to come by. Remember, you can remain anonymous, if you so wish to. **

**I won't post the final chapter until I have at least five reviews, so go forth my lovelies and click that button! **

**"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." -Effie Trinket (Hunger Games)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! Well, here we are. The last chapter! I feel like crying right now, but all things must come to an end. But we will always have Minny!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions guys! I tried to incorporate a little bit of everyone's ideas, because some of you guys had really good ones. Except for one anonymous reviewer, who suggested that Jenny should be gay! Hahaha, it made me laugh! So sorry Graceland lover, but if you want to write a fanfic about a fanfic, knock yourself out :)**

**Now, I'll shut up so you guys can cry... I mean read this ending.**

Briggs pulled up to the airport drop-off zone after a long and silent car ride. "Do you need any help checking your bags or something?" He asked.

Jenny shook her head. "No, I should be fine. Thanks." She looked at her brother, who studied her very closely.

"Why are you leaving, Jenn?"

"I told you. I have-"

"A job to do, right. So you keep saying. But that's not the real reason you're doing this."

Jenny started to grow a bit weary. "Why do you say that?"

"Come on, Jenny." Briggs pushed. "I've seen that look of running away before. It hasn't changed."

"I'm not running away, Paul."

"Then, what are you doing?"

She rested her head on the car seat with a sigh, staring forward. "It doesn't matter anyway. It has to be done."

"Are you running from Mike?"

Jenny shot Briggs a frustrated look. "Geez, am I really that transparent? Everyone in that house knows about me and Mike and we haven't told anyone."

"We all live in the same house." Briggs shrugged. "When you have that many people who are constantly living together, you tend to notice the little things. Besides, I'm your bro. I know you."

Jenny shook her head. "Well, like I said, it doesn't matter." Her hand went to open the car door, but she felt her brother's hand rest on her shoulder.

"Jenny," He spoke softly. "I know what I did in the past. I was the one who called Abby at the hospital, because I thought that his feelings for you were just a fad. That he only liked you because you saved him or something. I was only trying to protect you from getting hurt. But I heard you guys talking last night-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Jenny interrupted. "You were eavesdropping on us?"

"I didn't mean to." He defended. "I came downstairs to grab a midnight snack and I heard you guys talking. It sounded important so I didn't want to interrupt."

"So, instead you listened in? Paul, that was not a public conversation." Suddenly, Jenny grew very angry with Briggs.

"I heard it." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing is going to change that. I know what he said to you."

That was when Jenny stared at her feet. "Then you know why I have to leave." She said quietly.

"No, I don't. I know you like him, Jenn. I see it every time you look at him. So then why are you leaving?"

"Because..." She stumbled over her next words. "I have history with this sort of thing, Paul. You should know this more than anyone." He nodded., but she still continued. "I have loved before. I thought that I had found the perfect guy at least three times before. But then reality kicks in, and I'm just left with a broken heart, and an asshole on my ass."

"But Mike isn't like those guys, sis." He told her.

Jenny nodded. "I know he's not. He's different from anyone else I have met. But I just... I can't get my heart broken again." She felt her voice crack with tears, but she refused to let them fall. "I can't just jump right in, without first thinking about how I truly feel. Without really sorting through my feelings. And I can't do that with him around. I can't. So, that's why I have to go. I need to decide for myself what is best for me."

Briggs nodded and considered her words carefully. This was probably the first time his little sister had ever thought rationally about a guy before, and he admired it. He didn't want to see her get hurt either. "Okay," He said. "Just figure it out soon, and let me know, 'kay?"

She nodded firmly. "I will. And you better keep in touch now. I mean it. If I have to find out what you're up to through a computer again, I will hunt your ass down and kill you with my bare hands."

He let out a small chuckle. "Ay, ay, captain."

Jenny gave her big brother a bone-crushing hug and then dashed into the airport.

Meanwhile, there was a knock on Mike's door back at Graceland. Johnny poked his head in, seeing Mike sprawled out on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Ay, yo, Levi," He greeted as he walked in.

"Please come in, Johnny." Mike muttered sarcastically.

"Man, what you doing lying around here? Aren't you supposed to be going after her or something?" Johnny had decided to secretly increase his chances on winning his bet with Paige and hoped it would work.

"Why would I do that? It's clear that she doesn't want to stay anymore." He sighed.

"Dude, she's playing you."

Mike glanced at his friend perplexedly. "What are you talking about?"

"She's doing that girl thing, where they act all dramatic, and pretend that they don't care in order for you to come after them." He explained. "Girls love drama. Trust me."

"But why would she do that?"

Johnny smiled and shook his head. There was so much he could teach him. He sat down on the bed. "Because it's a test to see if you really care for her or not. I get this all the time. It's along the same lines of a girl wanting you to defend her or whatever. They just want to know that you would do anything for them."

Mike sat up and considered his words. "So I should go after her?"

Johnny slapped his friend on the back. "Mike, she's a kick-ass girl. You ain't gonna find anyone like her." He took that as his signal to leave, and made his way to the door.

"Johnny?" Mike called, making him stop and face him once more. "Thanks, man."

"Don't be thanking me." Johnny encouraged. "Get off that white ass, and get that girl."

…

Jenny stared at her plane ticket, and then up to the list of flights and which gate they were at. Apparently, she had bought a ticket to Washington D.C. She thought about this irony, for that was where Mike had originally wanted to be placed after he got out of Quantico. _Ugh, stop thinking about him, you idiot. _She thought to herself. It was her idea to get away, and she fully intended to follow through. She couldn't think about his stupid handsome face, or his stupid movie-star smile. She can't think about that now.

Sighing deeply, she started to make her way towards her designated gate.

…

Mike had raced through traffic illegally. He was sure that he was going to get pulled over by a local cop, but he couldn't think about that. The only thing that mattered right now was Jenny. Once he pulled into the drop-off zone and parked illegally, he raced inside and went straight to the administration desk.

A middle-aged lady was at the desk, typing away at a computer. Once she saw Mike approach her, she smiled nicely and asked, "Hello, sir. Can I help you?"

"I need to know what plane Jennifer Briggs is taking." He said, cutting the friendliness from his voice.

Her smile faltered a bit. "Um, I'm sorry, sir. But it's against our policy to release that sort of information."  
"Can't you make an exception?" He asked urgently. "It's really important."

"Well," She frowned in thought. "I don't think..."

Suddenly, Mike had an idea, though he was pretty sure that Briggs would kill him for this. He reacehd into his pocket and showed her his badge. She let out a small gasp. "Jennifer Briggs. Now." He demanded.

…

_Flight 274, now boarding. First class seats only. _The intercom announced. Jenny sat in the uncomfortable chairs silently. Luckily, she riding in coach, so she had a bit of time to think.

Across from her sat a married couple, obviously on their honeymoon. They held each others hands tenderly, and looked each other with such love, it was enough to impregnate anyone near them. It was so obvious that they were meant to be, that they were made for each other.

Jenny regarded them sadly, not able to control the thoughts in her head. She had always wanted a relationship like that, like those relationships you see in the movies or read in books. It was probably why she had pined after so many men, and fell in love too fast. That's why she was worried about her and Mike.

And no matter how much she tried to deny it, when she pictured her life in the future, with a husband and two and a half kids with a white picket fence, she pictured Mike standing right next to her telling her he loves her.

_Flight 274, now boarding. Business class seats only. _

…

Mike was lost. The crowd was thick at that time. So many foreigners and businessmen in suits pushing their way through to get to their plane. Poor Mike had been turned around and turned around until he didn't know which way was which. Panic started to pour through with him. He just had to find her. He just had to. There was no other way.

Suddenly, he found a massive board with the listings of all the flights. His blue eyes searched frantically for Jenny's plane, but then felt more panic when he did. It said that her plane was now boarding. He didn't have much time.

…

_Flight 274, now boarding. Coach seats only. _

Jenny stood and saw the honeymoon couple stand as well. Before they got their bags together and shared a tender kiss. Her heart sank to the floor. She watched them disappear down the tunnel, and felt despair as she stood at the gate, willing her legs to move.

…

Unfortunately, Mike had been on the other side of the airport from Jenny's plane. But he was not discouraged. He ran faster and shoved people out of his way, desperately working his way to her gate.

…

_Final boarding call for Flight 274. Final boarding call for Flight 274._

…

Five gates away. He was nearly five gates away. His lungs were on fire from all the running, but he pushed forward, nearly sprinting to her gate.

…

_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. This plane will be making its way to our nation's capitol, Washington D.C. There will be no stops along the way. There may be some slight turbulence when we reach Oklahoma, due to high winds, but it should not be too much to worry about. The flight attendants will be by shortly to offer refreshments and drinks. So, stay seated until the light above your seat indicates you may roam about the cabin. Thank you for flying with us, and enjoy your flight._

…

Mike made it! He actually made it. Barely able to breathe, he looked to the gate. It was closed. No one was at the desk. Feeling his heart break, he looked out the window and saw the plane pull away and disappear down the runway. He was too late. Jenny was gone, and he was too late.

Frustrated, Mike kicked the stone pillar next to him. Tears threatened to slip past his eyes and down his cheeks, but he wiped them away, refusing to cry.

"Mike?" an all too familiar voice called behind him. But it couldn't be...

He turned and saw Jenny sitting in one of the chairs, staring at him unbelievably. "Jenny?" He choked. He couldn't believe it. "What are the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" She asked.

"You're supposed to be on that plane."

"And you're supposed to be at Graceland." She countered.

Mike took a step towards her, but kept his difference. "Why didn't you get on that plane, Jenny?" He asked seriously.

She opened her mouth, but then closed it, knitting her eyebrows together. "I don't know." She said honestly. "I just... couldn't do it." Then, she looked up at him expectantly. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Maybe it's a sign."

Jenny sighed. "Mike-"

He held up his hand to silence her. "Just hear me out, okay?" Jenny begrudgingly closed her mouth and let him speak. "I know that this is a scary thing for you. This whole..." He gestured between himself and Jenny. "Mess that we have. And I have to tell you, I didn't want for this to happen. I didn't want to love you. I didn't want to this constant need to be with you. Especially since I've only known you for a week." Mike paused, still searching for the right words. Jenny wasn't sure if her heart swelled or ached at his words. "But I have never felt like this before, about anyone. When I said that I loved you last night, that was when I first realized it, and somehow it managed to come out. And I'm sorry if that scared you. To be honest, it scared me too. But Jenny, you are an incredible, intelligent... a bit stubborn woman that I just can't help but love. And I don't care about anything else, my investigation on your brother, Abby, anything, except you. I know that now. And I know that you can't leave me, because without you... I don't know. Things just aren't quite right. It's like your the missing piece of the puzzle that I need." Jenny remained silent, in addition to feeling tears coming on. "So, can you please say something?" He asked.

Jenny bit her lower lip and fixated her gaze on her shoes. "I'm not really good at knowing what to say." She told him. "But I tell ya, I was going to leave. Make no mistake. I was ready to run away and forget all about you. But then, I saw you. Everywhere. Everything reminded me of you, no matter how hard I tried to suppress it. And then... I started to picture my life in the future, where I was, and who I was with. And..." She paused to help regain her ability to stop crying. She would not, could not cry in front of him. Not again. "It's funny, but I pictured you." Jenny dared herself to look up at him, the urge to cry growing stronger. "I saw you and me, and our two and a half kids. And that was when I realized... I can't live without you, Mike." Finally, her voice cracked with emotion, and the tears fought their way down her cheeks.

Mike grinned. "So you do? Love me?" He asked.

"I don't know." She answered. "I have loved before, but all it left me was a shattered heart. I loved too quickly. I was naïve and stupid. And I just don't want to make that same mistake. I _can't_ make that same mistake. That's part of the reason why I wanted to get away; so I could figure it out on my own."

"Let me help you." Mike said, taking a seat next to Jenny and taking her hands in his. "I want to help you, Jenny. If you'll let me." She glanced at the floor again, but he tilted her head back up with his hand. "Just don't leave me."

She nearly melted right there. Those beautiful blue eyes were looking at her the same way the honeymoon couple looked at each other. He looked at her with all the love he was biologically capable of feeling. In that moment, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. "I'm scared." She whispered.

He smiled gently. "So am I." They both breathed out a chuckle. "So what do you say? Will you stay with me?"

Jenny found everything within her swelling with happiness. She felt as though she could fly. How could she leave this man who loves her with all his heart? He's not like any guy she has met before. He wouldn't break her heart, or cheat on her, or call her a worthless whore. He would love her until the end of his days and beyond. "Yes." She nodded, no longer able to control her tears. They flowed freely down her cheeks, as Mike leaned in and kissed her.

It was a slow and tender kiss, unlike their heavy make-out session earlier that week. They enjoyed the way each others mouths fit perfectly with each other. This kiss was that kiss that they described in those romance books. They both felt breathless and dizzy, as if the whole world had disappeared around them and all that mattered was each others mouth. It felt as though their hearts had combined into one, forever beating and forever loving.

…

(Epilogue)

Jenny moved into Graceland shortly after that. She was still able to be a technical analyst, but she was much more home based. Because of this, she was a helpful adversary for many different investigations that anyone had. Sometimes, she would be called away for a case, but would always come back to Graceland, come back to Mike.

Nothing had changed between Mike and Jenny. They still argued about many things, and continued to have that banter that they had always had. The only thing that had changed is that, in order to win an argument, or to avoid one, Mike would kiss Jenny passionately, which always managed to shut her up. However, she soon began to resent him for using his amazing kissing abilities against her.

Their favorite thing to do together was to just lounge on the beach. Sometimes they would talk for hours upon end, about work, about life, whatever. Sometimes they would make out. But more often then not, they would lie in each others arms and watch the sun set, just happy to be in each others company.

Mike and Jenny were perfect together, because they were them. And as they watched the sun set, the sky change from blue to pink to red to black, the ocean reflecting the sky above, they knew that they will be okay. Graceland was a place where everyday was a new problem. Everyone in the house lived dangerous lives and had to balance all their lies and secrets always. But Mike and Jenny, they had each other. They could tell each other things that they couldn't tell anyone else. And if either one was feeling completely stressed or sad, they knew how to cheer each other up.

No matter what, Mike and Jenny would by okay, because they loved each other. And that's all they would ever need.

**There we are! Are you satisfied? Is it sappy and happy enough for ya? I hope so. **

**Again, huge thanks to all of you for reading this and reviewing it! I never expected this story to be as popular as it turned out to be, and I couldn't have done it without you! **

**Feel free to leave more reviews if you want after this chapter. I'll still read them. And i'm always up for a conversation, so PM me, tumblr me (my url as stated before is tennantgastic), or tweet me ( CalloftheDork). **

**Again thank you for all your support! So much love for you all. **

_***exits while singing to Goodbye from the musical Catch Me If You Can* It's a happy ending. Now it's time to say goodnight...**_


End file.
